Documentary
by CharlotteCullen6201901
Summary: Bella is making a video documentary of her new life in Forks.What will she discover? What will happen? OOOHHHH! Please R&R. I'll update whenever possible! I'm having lots o' fun writing it! Almost as much fun as i hope you'll have reading it! Aurevior!
1. Leaving

Documentary: Bella is moving from her Mom's house to her Dad's house and she is making a documentary about her trip! Please R & R! Chapter 1 is Bella Packing! luvSparkles-In-Bamboo27

Disclaimer: I am not a literary genius like the beautiful Stephenie Meyer so i do not own Twilight or Bella or anybody that is a character in that book. I am also not a car company so i do not own Renee's Ford Escape Hybrid or anything else so don't think i do!

Documentary-Ch.1

"Leaving"

"OW! Stupid heavy suitcase. Crappy, crappy heavy suitcase." Why couldn't I ever pack a suitcase without dropping it on my foot or something. I am SUCH a klutz.

"Bella? Is someone up there or are you just talking to yourself again?" My mom's crystal clear voice rang up the stairs.

"No mom! It's just me…being crazy…talking to myself…again." Sigh.

**adjusts camera on tripod and turns it on**

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan but Isabella is a yucky name so I'm just Bella. Ok? Got that? Good. Well, this is my documentary. It's…uh…it's about me. Um, so yeah just watch it. I'm moving from my mom's house here in Phoenix to my Dad's house in Forks, Washington 'cause my mom and Phil her new husband are moving to Florida! Yea, humidity, not good for my hair. So…um…yea. Bye!" **turns off camera**

"Yep, that was a disaster." Sigh. Oh well, usually my crazy film projects were disasters. But I couldn't worry about that right now, I had to catch a plane. So I quickly wrapped up my camera, popped it into my carry-on, and folded the tripod up and put it in my suitcase. Then I dragged those crappy heavy suitcases down the hall and into my Mom's new '09 Ford Escape Hybrid.

"Oh! Wait Mom! Let me get a shot of you and your new car."

"Bella, we really don't have ti…." My mom was cut off when I clicked the button on my camera.

**camera turns on, Bella starts filming her mom**

"So…Mom…what is this?"

"Uh…" My mom was always so camera shy, even when it was just me filming.

"C'mon mom, just say something!"

"This is my new Ford Escape Hybrid that Phil bought for me and now turn that off because we're going to be late!"

**Renee walks up and turns Bella's camera off**


	2. Alaskan Airlines Flight 587 to Forks

Documentary-Ch. 2

Bella flies to Forks on Alaskan Airlines Flight 587! She meets two fat guys and encounters an evil flight attendant! Please R&R! Luv, Sparkles-InBamboo27

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Alaskan Airlines, Harry Potter, Barbie, Companies that make Hawaiian print shirts or anything else i made an allusion to! Thanks!

Documentary-Ch.2

"Alaskan Airlines Flight 587 to Forks"

**Turns Camera on**, **Bella is sitting in a coach seat on an airplane**

"Hi everybody! I'm sorry I'm whispering but last time I tried to film this angry blonde flight attendant yelled at me." **pans to the back of a snotty blonde flight attendant** "So anyway, I got out of Phoenix on time and now I am 46 minutes and 8…9 seconds into my flight towards Forks. I'm on Alaskan Airlines Flight 587. It kinda sucks cause I'm riding coach and my seat is in the…oh hold on…." **camera moves rapidly and all you (the reader) see is a flipped up TV tray** **but you hear….**

"Are you filming again young lady? I _told_ you that you couldn't do that!"

"No ma'am, I'm not filming."

"Then why is that camera in you lap? Huh? Wanna explain that to me missy?"

"I can't just hold my camera? Is _that_ illegal? My camera is my best friend, you see, back in Phoenix, I lived under the stairwell and all I had was a Barbie doll with no arm and only half a head of hair and this video camera. I didn't have friends because everyone thought my favorite food was peas and peas are icky. So please, just let me hold dear Jim. **Video camera is picked up and held at an angle so you see the angry, snobby (Lauren-ish) flight attendant starring down disapprovingly at Bella**

"Fine, but if I catch you with that on…" **flight attendant walks away, panned back on Bella's face.**

"Wow, that was close. Well anyway, it kinda sucks 'cause I'm riding coach, my seat is in the middle and 2 very large men wearing tacky Hawai'ian print shirts are on either side of me. See." **camera pans to one very fat man wearing a purple Hawai'ian print shirt, then to another very fat man wearing a yellow Hawai'ian print shirt, they are both asleep.** "So anyway, I'm only 47minutes into the flight and I still have 3 more hours and 33 minutes. I'll check in later, before we land. Bye!"

"HEY, I thought I told you…"

**Camera Shuts Off**

3 hours and 28 minutes later…

**Camera turns on**

"Hi, it's Bella again and I'd like you to meet the fat guys I was talking about earlier, Ted and Jeb."

**Camera turns first to Ted (purple) and then to Jeb (yellow)**

"Hi, I'm Ted"

"And I'm Jeb"

"So why Ted and Jeb, are you going to Forks wearing very vibrant Hawai'ian shirts?"

"We think they're fashionable!"

"Ted's right! They are fashionable!"

"Whatever you say guys," These two are nuttier than a pecan pie inside a squirrel's home. Weird.

"Anyway, we're landing in about 5 minutes so I wanted you guys to see Forks, Airel View!"

**Camera shifts then you see a lush green patch of greenness outside the airplane window**

"OOOHHHH! Look how green it is!"

"It is Green! I love green"

"Ted, Jeb, you guys are some strange characters." Yea, Forks was green alright. I wondered why I ever decided to come. Humidity wasn't that bad, really. 

"This is your pilot speaking, we will be starting out descent into Forks Airport, please fasten your seatbelts and turn off all mechanical devices including cell phones, iPods, laptops, cameras and camcorders so as they may not interfere with our radio signals. Thank you and have a great day!"

**Camera quickly pans to Ted and Jeb fumbling, trying very hard to get their seatbelts on over their fatness. Blonde Flight Attendant Walks by**

"Hey!"

**Camera Shuts off**


	3. Forks

Ch. 3-Forks

Bella moves in and "catches up" with an old aquaintance! Not my best chapter but plez R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's stuff, (which is brilliant), Forks, or Peanuts!

Special Thanks: Special Thanks to Blue eyed vampwolf for educating me on the workings of this site! Thanks This chapter's for you! :)

* * *

Ch. 3

"Forks"

**Camera turns on, you see Bella's face, she is walking through the terminal**

"Hi everyone, It's me again, duh, this _is_ my documentary, but anyways…. I got off the plane and now I am walkin' through the Forks Airport and stuff and I gotta go get my luggage. Crap. My luggage is heavy. Well, I gotta go! See You Soon!" **Camera turns off**. Oh great. How was I supposed to carry my luggage, my camera _and_ my carry-on out to my dad, Charlie. This was going to be horrendous. Well here I go….

**Camera Turns On**

"Hi! Here I am and here is my Dad, Charlie!" **Camera Pans to Charlie Dragging Suitcases** "Yea. He offered to carry my suitcases for me. He's such a nice dad! Thanks Dad!"

"Your Welcome Sweetie!"

"Yea. Anyways…we're just walkin' through the parking lot, tryin' not to get hit by cars, not like there's many. This town is so small! Well here's my Dad's Cruiser. He's the Chief of FPD! Go DAD! Now I have to turn this off while I help my Dad get my stuff in the car!" **Camera turns off**

**Camera turns on, Bella is in front seat of Police Cruiser**

"Hola. Como Estas? Well you know what? I don't really care. I want you to see Forks and all it's green glory!" **Camera points out of window of moving car, you see green streaking past. **"How glorious! Green is so pretty and cal… yawn …ming. Hope I don't…fall…a….sleep…." **Camera is set down in lap, Bella's sleeping!**

"Honey….Honey….HONEY WAKE UP! We're home."

"What!? What?! Dad! What about waking people up gently!? Huh? You know how I get when you don't wake me up gently! Is the camera still on?"

**Bella picks up camera**

"Yep. Aghemm . Hi! Excuse my _father_ he is insensitive towards waking me up! So, evidently we're at my new house! See?" **Camera Pans to House** "Very nice. Well, I gotta go settle in….Check in with ya'll later!" **BEEP**

Oh wow. Charlie had really let his house go since the last time I saw it 4 years ago when I was 13. I would have to do something about that….Well, here I go! Gotta get these stupid suitcases upstairs!

"Dad?"

"Yea?"

"Will you help me get these upstairs?"

"Sure, you wouldn't be able to do it anyway."

"Oh yea, 'cause you're _soooo_ strong!"

**Camera turns on**, **You see Charlie walking upstairs, lugging suitcases**

"Ha Ha! Bella strikes again! With my superb manipulative powers and puppy dog eyes I triumph again over heavy suitcases!"

**Bella walks up stairs with camera, focusing occasionally on walls and pictures. When Bella pans onto a picture of her in eighth grade with her headgear on, she quickly turns away and continues walking**.

"So that was my new stairwell and this…." **opens door** "is my new room!"

**You see a medium sized room with blue walls, a window with faded white curtains, a small oak desk with a bulky computer, a cushy, puffy pink bean bag chair, white closet doors with pictures taped on them, a double bed with darker blue sheets and a white down comforter with Peanuts pillowcases.**

"Dad? Did you even make my bed since the last time I was here?"

"Yes. I just was going to wash the sheets before you came but Officer Davis called and invited me fishing in La Push and I had to go."

"La Push? Like, the Indian reservation?"

"Uh…Yea."

"JACOB! Oh my Gawd! I haven't seen or called or talked to him since the last time I was here!" Jacob was my best friend here in Forks. He was a year younger than me but we still always had loads of fun when Charlie was visiting with Billy. "Oh, I bet he doesn't even remember me."

"Oh I bet he does! You're in for a surprise!" **Doorbell rings: DING DONG!**

"Who is that? Who?"

"Just go answer it."

**Bella runs down stairs, through the kitchen and to the front door. She opens it…**

"JACOB!"

"BELLA!"

**You see Jacob, big, husky (attractive) Native American boy. Bella and Jake hug, awkward camera angle**

"Soooo. Whatcha' filmin'?"

"Oh, a documentary, here let me turn this off so we can catch up."

**Camera turns off**


	4. First Day of School,First Day of School!

Documentary-Ch.4

Hey everybody! So sorry I haven't updated in a while, been a busy summer (already!) I tried to update yesterday but the site was down so, SORRY! I promise I have not forgotten you. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do not own Forks High School. I do not own Converse. I do not own WWF (World Wildlife Fund) or a panda from WWF or a panda of my own :(. I do not own any of my teachers names either, so don't go tellin' people I do. Also I do not own Disney Channel, Camp Rock, the Jonas Brothers, or Joe Jonas (weep).

Documentary-Ch.4

First Day of School, First Day of School!

"Ughh…". Why does school have to start so early? Shouldn't they let us rest up and be ready for learning? No. They have to make us tired and groggy so they can yell at us and give us detention for falling asleep in class. Funny how the "ugly" girls never get detention, maybe the teachers like to "fantasize" about the "hot" boys and girls. Eww.

I hit my alarm clock and rolled out of bed onto the floor…literally.

Bump!

"Owwwwwww!" It only made it worse that I stayed up until 2:50 in the morning talking to Jacob. Why does tiredness make pain increase dramatically?

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Dad! Just _fell_ out of bed!"

"Oh, okay then!"

**Bella drags herself across her floor to her desk and pulls camera off top. BEEP**

"Hello world! Me again, and I'm TIRED! Yayyyyyyyyy for tired Bella! Any-whoo, today is my first day of school at Forks High and I am going to get you as much backstage information and footage as I can! **Yawn**. Catch up with ya'll later! **Bella Laughs** I've always wanted to say ya'll at 6:00 in the morning!" **BEEP, camera turns off**

So after a quick shower, half an hour of preening myself and getting perfect, and a quick granola bar, I headed out to Charlie's police cruiser with my teal-green bag covered with band pins and my camera. I don't have a car of my own…(yet)…so Charlie was going to have to drive me to school.

**Camera turns on**

HI! So now I am leaving my house to go to school! Sadly, I do not _own_ a car and my dad has to drive me in his police cruiser! Yay…not! How embarrassing! I can imagine the kids now! 'Oh look! There's Bella Swan, that new girl! Oh, she's with her dad! What a looser! Ha,ha,ha,ha, etc.!'. Maybe if I'm lucky I can get Charlie to drop me off a block away from the school…."

**Camera turns off**

**Charlie gets in car**

"So, Bells? Ready for your first day of school?"

"Sure, I guess. It's just school right."

"You're nervous" **Car Starts**

" Not about _school_, more about people."

"Want me to drop you off a block away from the school?" **Car starts backing out**

"That'd be great." **Bella and Charlie smile at eachother, what a touching family moment!**

**Camera on, Bella is walking down street close to school.**

"Hello again! Here I am, now a quarter of a block away from school," **Camera pans down street to maroon colored brick buildings, I.E. Forks High School or FHS as I will now be referring to it as** "and I am excited!" **Camera off**

I really wasn't excited I was nervous! As I walked into the school parking lot, I scouted out the office and went in to get my class schedule (NOTE: I am making up Bella's schedule for story purposes! NOT HER SCHEDULE, MINE.). As I started to walk out of the small office, I paused by a mirrior and adjusted my light blue t-shirt with the WWF panda on it and my skinny jeans just right. I made sure my black converses were tied and I made sure my hair wasn't sticking out funny or anything else like that. Then I looked at the clock. 7:20. Good, I had 10 minutes to find out where my classes were. Then, for the first time I looked at my schedule.

_Forks High School: Schedule for _Isabella Marie Swan

_Grade:_11_Sex: _F _Student I.D.:_ 256459

_Remember School starts at 7:30 am and ends at 2:00 pm. _

1: Spanish 5/6 HL- Mr. George- Rm. 182- 7:30/8:25

2: Anatomy & Physiology (A&P) HL- Mr. McKenzie- Rm. 65- 8:30/9:25

3: AP English 5/6 HL- Mrs. Mah- Rm. 84- 9:30/10:25

4: IB Film HL- Mr. Hunter- Rm. 90- 10:30/11:25

Lunch: 11:30-12:00

5: AP American History- Mr. Root-Rm. 264- 12:05/1:00

6: Pre-Calculus HL- Ms. Henken- Rm. 272- 1:05/2:00

(NOTE: Weird schedule I know…)

(NOTE: MY I.D. Number!)

(NOTE: MY SCHEDULE for year 11)

(NOTE: HLHonors, APAdvanced Placementhigher than honors, IBInternational Bacculauratehigher than AP. Now I sound like I am bragging but I really don't mean too, so sorry!)

(NOTE: no more notes)

Well…Off to Spanish. Today was going to be wonderful….

* * *

_HA HA! YOU ALL THOUGHT THERE WAS GOING TO BE MORE BUT THERE ISN'T! HA! SO SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER ENDING BUT...HA! OK NO MORE LAUGHING. SLAPS OWN HAND. HEY GUESS WHAT EVERYONE! WE ROCK! WE ROCK! WE ROCK! WE ROCK! HAHA. I WAS OVER AT MY FRIENDS HOUSE YESTERDAY AND SHE HAS 3 (COUNT THEM: TRES) LITTLE SITERS WHO LUV DISNEY CHANNEL MOVIES TO DEATH! SO THEY WATCHED CAMP ROCK (WITH THE JONAS BROTHERS. JOE IS **HOT**, HAIR CATCHES ON FIRE, RUNS TO GET FIRE EXTINGUISHER) AND THEY ALREADY KNOW ALL THE WORDS TO ALL THE SONGS SO THEY SANG ALONG AND THEY RECORDED IT BECAUSE THEY HAVE DVR AND THEY WATCHED IT 2.5 MORE TIMES! OBSESSIVE! (YEAH, THEY FELL ASLEEP AROUND 1-1:30-ISH IN THE MORING HALFWAY THROUGH NUMERO TRES.) TO MAKE IT EVEN WORSE, IT WAS LOUD! ME AND MY BUDDY WENT OUTSIDE TO HER POOL,(WHICH WAS WARM...SO NICE...LIKE JOE!)TO TRY TO IGNORE THEM BUT IT...I'M DIGRESING. SO SORRY. ANYWAY...NO MORE! NOT NOW! LATER! -LUV YA'LL TO PIECES!_

_-_air kisses luv... sparklesinbamboo27


	5. First Day of School Continued

Documentary Ch.5

First Day of School Continued! Thank you to Darkangel0345 for informing me about something I completley forgot about! U R GR8. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter! (And anybody else who reads it too!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Forks, Spanish, Jello, or Dragonforce (although I do own some of their songs on my iPod (which I don't own APPLE either)) "Through the Fire and the Flames we carry on!!"

Documentary Ch. 5

First Day of School Continued

As the first bell rang, I grabbed my camera off the bench and (tried) to grab my bag, but, unfortunately, I only grabbed one handle and everything, and I mean everything, fell out onto the gummy sidewalk in front of me.

"Shoot."

"Hey, you need help?" As I looked up, there was a very short, cheerful looking girl. She had short, curly black hair, and a round, cutsie face.

"Yea. That'd be great."

"Cool."

We both hurriedly picked up my books, notebooks, and binder and shoved them sloppily in my bag.

"Whew."

"Yea."

"Sorry I'm such a klutz. My name's Bella by the way."

"And I'm Jessica!" I smiled. Jessica seemed very nice. "So, uh, you're Chief Swan's kid, aren't you?"

"Yea. First day. Kinda nervous."

"Oh, don't be! Hey what class do you have first?"

"I uh, have Spanish 5/6 with Mr. George."

"COOL! Me too! We can be buddies!" And with enthusiasm Jessica grabbed by arm and practically dragged me through the school and into Mr. George's Spanish class. I gave Mr. George my slip and sat down on a rickety old table next to Jessica.

"What's the camera for?"

"Oh, I'm…uh…I'm making a documentary. I'm always doing something with a camera and my current project just happens to be a documentary. I'm moving here from Arizona you see so, why not document it?"

Right then, a very tall, skinny, girl with wavy brown hair sat down next to Jessica and said hi to her, then she looked at me.

"Bella, this is Angela. Angela this is Bella." Jessica introduced us and as I went to shake Angela's hand, I knocked over my bag, which was sitting on the table.

"Damn!"

"Today is not your day!" Jessica laughed and helped me pick up all my stuff…again.

**Camera turns on**

"Hola! It is still my first day of school and I just got out of my Spanish class! As all my faithful watchers know, I thought today was going to be dreadful but it's not! This is Jessica," **Camera pans to Jessica who does the "peace" sign**, "and this is Angela," **Camera pans to Angela who waves shyly,** "and they're my new best friends! We're all headed to A&P then I have to brave English all alone. But I have Film with Angela then we're all gonna rendezvous for lunch!"

**Camera Off**

A&P went fast, so did film and then lunch came. Angela and me walked together to the cafeteria, joking about how I was now Mr. Hunter's, our film teacher's, class pet because I brought my very own "camcorder" to school. When we walked into the cafeteria, I immediately spotted Jessica because she was jumping up and down yelling, "BELLA!"

"Hi, Jess! Let me get some food before I sit down!"

**Camera turns on; you see the back on Angela's head**

"Here I am at lunch time in the cafeteria! I'm getting food and I hope it's better than the stuff they tried to feed us at my old high school in Phoenix." **Camera gets set down on red tray and you see Bella pile food on her plate. First she puts on a slice of cheese pizza, then two apples, then a "handful" of green salad, then some pink Jello (pink Jello? Is there even pink Jello?) And an orange soda. She pays. Then walks over to the table with Jessica. Camera turns off.**

Once I got over to Jess' table, I was surprised to find it full. I plopped myself down in between Jessica and Angela and waited patiently for Jess to start introducing me to everyone.

"Ok, Bella. This is-."

"Wait! Hold on a sec. Let me film this."

**Camera turns on**

"Ok, now you can go."

"Ok. This is Mike." **Camera on tall blonde boy with spiky hair.**

"Hi! I'm Mike."

"Hi Mike." **You see Bella extend her arm and shake hands with Mike.**

"This is Eric, and Connor, and Lauren. And this is Stephenie (ha,ha get it), Hannah, Charlotte Austin, and Adam." **Camera pans to each face. Eric- greasy tallboy with acne and black hair in a comb over. He says hi. Connor-short-ish, dirty blonde hair and square glasses. Waves and says hello. Lauren-snob-ish looking, blonde with lots-o-makeup on her face. Smiles quickly. Stephenie- medium height, really long red hair. She is texting and smiles and waves briefly. Hannah-medium height, chubby, short, straight blonde hair in pigtails. Shakes Bella's hand and says hi. Charlotte-short with a birthmark in he shape of a star on her cheek, long, straight brown hair. Waves shyly and says she thinks she's in her English class. Austin-Tall with long hair, bowlcut style. Says Hello. Adam-Really tall with curly dirty-blonde hair. Gives Bella a high five and says 'all right'!**

"Nice to meet you all!" **Camera turns off**

We were all eating and talking and getting along except for Lauren. For some reason it seemed like she didn't like me. Of course Jessica and Angela are nice. Mike, Adam, Austin, and Eric are all very enthusiastic. Hannah is sweet, Charlotte is shy like Angela and Stephenie is extremely nice when she's not texting or talking on the phone. (Evidently Stephenie has written a novel and they are making it into a movie and she is busy contacting everyone.)

All of a sudden, in the middle of a conversation about Dragonforce and how awesome they are, something amazing caught my eye...

* * *

HA! I Got You AGAIN! DUN DUN DUNnnnnn... turns around and cackles evily But you can guess what happens next...!

P.S. There is pink jello! It could be Watermelon, Strawberry, Mixed Fruit, Cranberry or Raspberry! COOL! For the purpose of the story... I award Bella's lunch jello flavor to be MIXED FRUIT for the most pinkiness. :) I want all of you to go to the kraft official website... /jello/... once your there, click products, then "try it now" the flavor finder. It's quite amusing! DO IT! TTYL

-luv sparklesinbamboo27 (does it always take away my underscores?)


	6. Author's Note Plez read through!

Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Documentary**

**Correction on Bella's Schedule**

**Ok. So I was busy writing the next chapter when I realized that **_**my**_** schedule wouldn't work for story purposes. (I.E. Bella and Edward and the whole Blood thing and the awkward, and the love, and the goo eyes, and the onion root or whatever the hell it is)**

**So, here is a revision of Bella's Schedule how Stephenie Meyer Has it, I think…**

**So now with super-quick lightning vampire speed, (P.S. I LOVE EVANESCANCE! I JUST FOUND THAT OUT! OMG) she goes to Stephenie Meyer's website**

**Ok, screw that. I was sure she posted both of their schedules (B&E)(or Bella and Edward for those who have no frickin' idea what I'm talking about)(idiots) on her website but she has **_**a lot**_** of turf on that website and I am being lazy right now so again, SCREW IT (And SCREW YOU if U start Patronizing me! Idiots) (To my faithful readers, sorry. I am being provoked by two 12 year old boys named Robert and William and I am annoyed. So hold on!) Runs off. Grabs a rubber mallet (BIG HAMMER) and beats Robert and William with it. Comes back, scrubs blood from front of shirt, sits down(jk to those who took me seriously! It's a JOKE. I did not just beat my brother and his friend with a mallet! Jeez. I'm not **_**that**_** mean! Golly.) Anyways…I don't really wanna look for it so here we go….**

**Bella's Schedule**

**1.English**

**2.Government**

**3. Spanish**

**4. Trigonometry **

**5. Lunch**

**6.Biology**

**7. (The cursed!) P.E.**

**Ok. Hope I got it right! If you happen to find it on her website, let me know via whatevers convienent! Thanks!**


	7. Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnnn

Documentary Ch.6

Hi Everybody! The Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnn title doesn't sound promising, does it...Well it coencides with the story and it's because it's another Cliffhanger! Yes, this chapter is too...but don't worry, no more cliffhangers after this, i feel bad about the last 3 chapters of cliffhanger-ness. So here you go. Oh, P.S. I am extremley bored right now so i'm gonna dish out chapter after chapter! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Documentary Ch. 6

"DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN!!"

"Who are _they_?" (Classic, I know, but, what would you say if you saw Edward? EEP? I don't think so.)

"Who? Oh, _they_." Why did Jessica sound so longing, then I looked at the table again and I saw why.

Sitting at the table in the far corner of the cafeteria were 5 of the most gorgeous people I have ever seen. There was a very tall, very muscular, very attractive blonde boy sitting at one end of the table. Next to the blonde boy, a tiny, pixie like, unique looking but still extremely beautiful girl was sitting. She had spiky black hair and very delicate features. On the other side of the table, (P.S. I am assuming that the tables are square with a bench on each side, and for those of you who haven't passed geometry yet, a square has four (4) sides), there was a tall, extremely brawny, slightly intimidating but attractive boy who was flexing his muscles and getting his shaved brown head rubbed by a tall, modelisque blonde girl with a perfect figure and perfect…everything. On a third bench, there was one boy. He was sitting alone and not partaking in any conversation going on with the other people at the table. He was tall, like his brother, but he didn't appear so muscular as the rest of them. His hair was unique, it was bronze colored and stuck out all over the place but still looked perfect. (NOTE: haha this is probably the closest I will get to "recreating" _Twilight_. I dunno how else to do this scene…). As I stared at them, " I tried to decide who was the most beautiful, maybe the blonde haired girl, or maybe the bronze haired boy…."

"They are the Cullens and the Hales."

"Huh, oh, who?"

"That's Jasper Hale and his twin Rosa-…"

"Wait! Let me get film of this."

Jessica sighed and waited for me to get my camera out. I was so stunned and "dazzled" by their appearances that I was _extra_ clumsy.

**Camera turns on, it's shaky and you see **_**them**_** (hehe)**

"That's Jasper and Rosalie Hale." Jessica pointed to the tall blondes. "That's Alice," she said pointing to the delicate, pixie like girl, "and Emmett," she pointed to the brawny boy sitting next to Rosalie, "and _that's_ Edward."

**Bella, under her breath…**

"Oh yes he _is!_"

"Did you say something Bella?"

"Huh, oh, no…"

**Camera focuses close on each one of their faces for a few seconds, it lingers on Edwards for **_**more**_** than a few seconds (hohoho, now I sound like Santa!) and then the camera turns off**

**Bell Rings**

"Oh, I…I…gotta go! Um…I have Biology 2 next and…you know…can't be late for science!" With that I rushed out of the crowded cafeteria, tripping several times on the way. When I was finally out in the cafeteria and into the hall I started breathing a little easier. Being in that room with those _gorgeous_ beings had started to make my head get all foggy. I slowed my pace and started looking at the ground, a little embarrassed by my quickness and my tripping. Great. First day of my freaking new school and I go and trip and I am _sure_ somebody noticed 'cause I'm new and they watch you like a _hawk_! Then I had to go and be a jerk to all the nice Forks people. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

**Bella hits herself in the head with her fist, then she runs into a pole**

"Ow! Hell! Stupid pole!"

**The big, brawny guy (Emmett) walks up to Bella**

"Hey, watch out where you're goin'! The pole did nothin' to you!" **Walks away laughing**

**Bella, stunned, stares mouth a-gape after Emmett**

"Great" **Bella gets up and walks to her class room**

Once I was in the classroom, I felt safer from the outside world and the shrew, shrew people who live in it! I walked up to the teacher and introduced myself. He looked at his seating chart real quick with a bowed head and I noticed he was wearing a matted and disgusting toupe. I had the urge to yell, "What? Did a monkey throw poo on your head?" I just pinched myself.

"Okay Miss Swan, Sit right there. Middle Row, Third table down, seat on the left side."

"Thanks." **Bella walks to her seat but trips and her backpack gets thrown clear down the aisle** (poor Bella)

"CRAP!"

"Here let me help you with that…."

"Hi, I'm Edward. And you must be the Bella Swan everyone's talking about."

I could only nod yes, like the idiot I am.

"Oookkk then, um, here's-," Suddenly he stopped mid-sentence and started looking at me like I was a piece of raw, disgusting, meat. He turned on his heel, dropping my bag scattering everything all over, again, and sat down in his seat. I was astonished, I was embarrassed, and i was confused. And to make it worse, he was perfect….

* * *

HA! Told you it was a cliffhanger! Last one for a while I promise! I LOVE EDWARD SO MUCH! OH MY GOD HE'S PERFECT! I LOVE YOU EDWARD! (P.S. Be sure to check out my poll!)


	8. Biology: The Study of Tears and Men

Documentary Ch.7

Hi! Thanks for clicking on my story. I just wanna express again that this is a more successful story than i ever hoped it would be. Kinda a long chapter, but i worked for it! Hope you enjoy it! Be sure to check out _all_ my polls!

Disclamer: I do not own Twilight, Dragonforce, The Fray, a Bra company or Pancakes! (although i do make them sometimes).

Documentary Ch. 7

"Biology-The study of Tears and Men"

(Before I begin this chapter, I want to mention the weather. Critical! I've never mentioned the weather before so here it is…Forks. It's wet, it's rainy, it's gloomy, but Bella has been too busy making friends to notice…and complain…until now…hehe)

I gathered my stuff up and shoved it into my bag. I was red in the face and astonished, embarrassed, and ready to cry, just like the clouds outside. My first day had been going so well until now, I was crushed. What was his problem? What was _my_ problem? I stood up then and grabbed my bag and walked, face to the floor, to my seat. When I sat down, I heard the screeching of the stool next to me and I looked up….

Edward, had scooted his seat away from me.

Great.

I just stared down at the table and tried to take notes on what the subject was.

As soon as the bell rang, I got up as swiftly as I could and turned my head toward the door, I only saw Edward's back disappear out the doorway…much quicker than anybody else's. I then walked off dejectedly to P.E. I had just noticed, in my low spirits, just how much it was actually raining here. I pulled up my hood and ran over the field and into the locker rooms.

P.E. was dreadful. The weather is dreadful. And Edward is perfect. But school is over and I walked through the parking lot of my school and up the block to where I was going to go and meet Charlie. At least I wouldn't have to see Edward for about 24 hours. And (In the words of Scarlett O'Hara: Gone With the Wind by Margaret Mitchell) I won't think of _him_ now, I'll think of him tomorrow.

"Hi Dad"

"Hi Bells. Are you okay?"

"Huh,oh, yeah, just a little tired, that's all."

"Ok, but if you need anything…" He left the statement hanging. "Soooo," Charlie said as he pulled away from the curb, "Did you meet anybody today."

Thank God for you Charlie

"Yea, I did, I met a bunch of nice people."

"Who?"

"Well, there's Jessica."

"Jessica Stanley, nice girl."

"And there's Angela, and Mike, and Eric, and…."

"And who?"

"I dunno, I'm forgetting their names."

By the time I had finished talking about my new friends and an awkward silence, we were home. I was distracted now by Edward and his behavior all over again. I go out of the car but my foot caught and I fell flat on my face.

"OWWWWW!"

"Oh my God, Bella, are you okay?"

"Oh, hell, no I don't think so."

I go up and felt my nose. Good. It wasn't broken, but there was blood running off my face.

"Crap!"

"Holy Crow Bella, You're Bleeding!"

"Ya think! Can you take my stuff, I need to go clean up."

I hurriedly ran upstairs to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. There was a scrape running from my right temple to 3 quarters of the way down my cheek. I started feeling a little woozy. Blood makes me squirmish. I quickly turned on the warm water and washed my face off, I had to turn away from the red water running down the drain. After I washed off my face and put some Neosporin on it, I was completely distracted.

"I'm completely distracted now! I'm not even thinking of-." Shoot, now _he_ is in my thoughts again.

**Bella walks into her room, finds her camera on her bed, and turns it on**

"Ok, so now, I'm gonna recap what happened at my first day of school. But you're probably wondering how my face got all jacked up? Well, I fell, out of a car, It wasn't moving or anything! It was parked but I scraped it. Well anyway, my first day of school was going great and everything until after lunch when I was embarrassed by possibly the most perfect person I have ever seen! He was so nice and he was helping me and then all of a sudden, he got this look on his face. He was totally disgusted! He dropped my stuff and scooted his chair and…and…and…." **Bella starts to cry and she quickly turns off the camera**

After I was done crying, I took out my Spanish homework and quickly did that and I also started my Trig homework but I got bored and I turned on some music. I plugged my iPod into the stereo and turned up "Through the Fire and Flames" by Dragonforce. I laid on my bed and just listed to the awesome guitar riffs and blocked Edward out of my mind. But after about 5.5 more songs, Charlie came up and knocked on my door. I was now halfway through a Fray song and I turned the music down.

"Come in Dad."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Uh…you live here? Who else would it be?"

"Good point, hey dinner's gonna be ready soon and I invited Jacob and Billy to come over so why don't you get ready."

"OK! Thanks Dad!" Thanks dad! Having Jacob over would surley distract me. We had such a great time talking yesterday, so I knew we would have just as good a time now! Thanks Dad.

**Camera turns on**

"Hey everybody! Okay, so, crying jag over. But now I'm about to go down for dinner and Jacob's coming over! Yay! But I'm gonna scare him! And I want ya'll to watch!"

**Camera jiggles (from Bella going down the stairs) and she gets to Charlie, now you see the floor but you hear-"Hey Dad, I wanna scare Jacob so will you open the door for them…And make sure JAKE comes in first!" **

"**Uh, Okay, are you gonna videotape it?"**

"**Yea"**

"**Watch'a videotaping anyway?"**

"**Oh, Documentary."**

"**Is that why you've been talking to yourself?"**

**Doorbell rings**

"**Maybe. Now GO!"**

**Bella crouches behind couch and you see Charlie open the door for Jake and Billy. Jake walks in. Bella jumps out from behind the couch and chucks a pink and yellow spotted bra at Jacob! Jacob Screams, "panicks", holds bra from one strap and gingerly throws it to the floor. Bella is laughing, Billy is laughing, Jacob is looking…how some guy would look if you threw a bra at him, and Charlie is laughing. **

"**I got you GOOD!"**

"**Sure Sure."**

"**Now Jake, let's not jump the gun too much." (Charlie said that)**

**Jake blushes, Bella laughs some more, picks up her bra and turns the camera off.**

We were all eating the "breakfast" Charlie had made for dinner and talking and laughing. I wasn't even thinking of Edward, and when I did, I hardly thought of him at all we were all having such a good time.

"So, Jake, I didn't know you wore women's clothing. Espically BRAS!" I started laughing again and I started laughing even harder as Jacob started to blush.

"It wasn't that funny."

"Oh, yes it was! Now stop being a sour grape and suck it up. It's just a bra anyway!"

"Yea."

"So what's the big deal?"

"I guess there isn't one."

"Oooohhhhh is 'wittle Jake-ie still afraid of cooties?"

"NO!"

"Oooohhhhh, yes he is! Yes he is!"

"AM NOT!" And then Jake threw a pancake at me.

"Jake! What the hell!? Why'd ya throw a pancake at me!?"

"You deserved it."

"I did not!"

"Acutally Bella, you did."

"Dad? I thought you were supposed to be on my side?"

"Well…you _did_ throw a bra at him."

* * *

Okaaaaayyyy everyone. If you have any ideas for further chapters put them in the reviews section. If you don't, then, i'll just make some up! Another chapter coming up real quick 'cause i'm bored!


	9. Mr Cullen, Can I have an answer Please?

Documentary Ch.8

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I like this one. Just read it!( Then REview )

Disclaimer: I do not own...

1.Twilight

2. Any Celebirties career

3. Chevy

4. Boxers or Briefs (he he)

Documentary Ch. 8

"Mr. Cullen, Can I have the Answer Please?"

Camera turns on

"So when I woke up this morning, I felt better."

**Camera turns off**

Weird. Why did I just film myself saying one sentence? I must be going crazy. Never the less, I did feel better. My little joke on Jacob yesterday worked out phenomenally and we had a great time talking and making fun of dumb celebrities like Lindsay Lohan and Brittany Spears. I went to bed feeling refreshed and not even thinking of Edward. Huh? I could think of him now without pain. Weird. So I took a shower and got dressed and ate my breakfast all bubbly and stuff when I realized that Charlie, and my ride to school, were nowhere to be found.

"Damn. This sucks, CHARLIE FORGOT ABOUT ME! WAAAAAHHHHHH! Oh my God! School starts in 20 minutes! How the hell am I gonna walk 2 freaking miles in 20 freaking minutes! DAMN!" Now I was panicked. I rushed around, throwing the dishes in the sink, quickly tying my Converses, grabbing my bag and camera and bolting out the door, not even locking it. But I was surprised.

**Camera turns on**

**Camera pans to a big red '58 (or is it '59) Chevy parked on the curb**

"Wow. My dad bought me a truck. This…is…AWESOME! Oh my God now I feel sooooooo much better! Wow! My very own truck! Ha ha!"

**Bella starts walking still filming the truck when all of a sudden, the camera view drops and all you see is concrete, asphalt, a little grass, and the trucks wheels**

"Ow. I fell. Ow."

**Bella gets up, picks up the camera and turns it off**

Of course. In my haste, I only did a half-decent job of tying my shoes and, what do ya' know?, they came untied and I, being myself, tripped. **Sigh**. God I'm a klutz. But I got in my truck, finding the keys in the ignition and I drove off to school.

I got to school with 12 minutes to spare, so I decided to go track down Jessica and try to imitate the perfect impression of Princess Leia Jacob did last night. It was funny. So after I had Jessica spitting milk out of her nose, the bell rang and I scurried off to class.

The day went great, until lunchtime….

"Hey Bella, why is _Edward Cullen_ looking at you?"

"What. Who. Oh. Good question." I said this looking down at my plate and nibbling on a baby carrot.

"Geez Bella, you look like a rabbit eating that carrot?"

"What's Up, Doc?"

Everybody started laughing at that. They seemed to have forgotten all about Edward. But I hadn't. I looked up and over to his table, and, sure enough, he was looking at me. But his expression wasn't the same as yesterday's. Today his expression was confused and a little frustrated, not mean. I wonder what got his panties all in a bunch yesterday? Huh. I wonder, does he wear boxers or briefs?

The rest of lunch passed by in a blur, most of it was Mike and Connor and a new kid at our table, his name is Ben, making fun of me doing the bugs bunny impression. I threw a half eaten apple at Mike's head. Unfortunatley, it missed, by 7 people, but it hit Austin in the head instead. That was funny 'cause his hair flopped around like a dogs. He he. But too soon, the bell for class rang and I trucked off to Biology, hoping that Edward wouldn't act like he did yesterday.

**Bella walks to class, She sits down** (P.S. Camera is NOT on here, just Bella)

"Hello."

"Oh my…Oh, Hi."

"I'm sorry did I startle you?"

"Uh…just a little, I uh, I didn't hear your chair when you sat down. You're really quiet."

"Really?"

He was looking hard at my face, concentrating on something, it was weird.

"Uh." Was all I could say.

"My name's Edward Cullen."

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan."

"I know."

I held out my hand to shake his hand and he just kept looking expectantly into my face. I was beginning to feel self conscious so I let my hand drop onto my lap and I looked down at the table and started tracing patterens into the wood with my finger.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, no. I'm just, thinking."

"I like your…uh, camera."

Was he going to say something else? OH MY GOD!

"Thanks, but wait? How did you know I have a camera, it's down on the floor here?"

"Oh, uh, I saw you in the hall with it."

"…"

"Yea. Saw you in the hall."

"Well, thanks again."

By this time class had started and the teacher was droning on about something boring that I wasn't paying attention to. All I was thinking about was Edward. How did he know I had a camera? What was he going to say that one time? Why was his attitude so different today? Why did he keep looking into my face? Then I realized I wasn't breathing.

**GASP**

"Are you okay Miss Swan?"

"Huh? Oh, yea, yea I am."

Edward was looking at me funny, really funny.

Then the phone rang.

My teacher went up to answer it then said he'd be right back and he walked out of the classroom. I just sat there, thinking of Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. "Edward."

"Yes?"

"What?"

"Do you…need something?"

"No."

"Then why'd you say my name?"

"I didn't"

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"NO, I DIDN'T!"

Now I was getting angry. I was standing up on my stool. (P.S. you know how stools have the little bar going around the whole bottom part, Bella's standing on that.)

"Yea. I _think_ you did. And I'm always right, well, most of the time." He smirked. So beautiful.

"I'm telling, you, I DID NOT JUST SAY YOUR NAME!" And then I fell. Backwards. Off the stool, over the stool, onto the floor.

"Ow."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, _Edward_, I'm okay."

"Wait. I didn't ask if you were okay."

"Oh, well, oh." (AWKWARD!)

I got back up on my chair and sat down, not even looking at Edward. The class had resumed their own talking, while we were still waiting for the teacher to get back. I diverted my mind by thinking about boxers and briefs and what all the guys at our table wore and if that effects them somehow….I hardly noticed when the teacher came back into class and resumed the lesson as if nothing had happened when all of a sudden I turned, looked at Edward and said,

"Boxers or Briefs?"

Everyone laughed. Edward looked confused.

"Mr. Cullen, can I have an answer please?" The teacher said, snickering as he said so.

**Edward Clears his throat** "Boxers."

I can't believe what I have just done.


	10. This is So Embarrassing

Documentary Ch.9

Bella is embarassed! and she trips! (A LOT) Ha ha. Clumsy Bella! WEEEEEEEEEEEE! P.S. I am sooooo JACKED up on Caffine right now! WEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Disclaimer: (ha ha)

I do not own Twilight or clothes brands so there.

Documentary Ch. 9

"This is _so_ Embarrassing"

Class went by slowly. Edward didn't look at me again. In fact, he didn't look anywhere again except the table. I am _such_ an idiot. I hate myself! I hate myself! I hate myself! _OUCH!_ I just kicked the table, now my foot hurts owwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

**Bella winces and bites her lip**

**Edward looks at Bella, not in an angry way, not in an worried way, but in an **_**interested**_** way**

Finally! The bell rang. I can breathe now. Whew. I gathered my stuff up slowly and toddled out of the classroom into the (now) pouring rain. I'm _so_ glad he didn't look at me again. Crap. I spoke too soon.

"Bella."

"…"

"What was that all about!?"

"I don't wanna _talk_ about it."

"Well I do!"

"Leave me alone."

**Edward under breath** "I wish I _could._" (Kinda rushed after 2 days don't ya' think? He he)

"Pardon me?"

"Nothing."

I stared at him for like 3 seconds then I turned around and left. No need to dwell on the fact that his face looks like the face of an angel, especially now when he seems kinda stressed out….

Unfortunately for me, he kept up with my stride easily. I turned and then….

**Bella is now pigeon-toed and she steps on her shoelace, then she falls, again**

"Damn Shoelace!"

"Here." **Edward picks up her bag and camera bag and hands it back to her.** "You're kinda klutzy, aren't you?"

"What was your first clue?'

"Ha. But I still want to know what went on in there?"

"No."

"Oh, don't do this again!"

"And why not!? We live in a free country don't we? I can say what I like! Second Amendment to the American Constitution, Freedom of Speech!"

"That was the first amendment."

"Oh! Screw it! I'm gonna go and _try _to kill myself in gym now, goodbye!"

I started running. I was not gonna sit there any longer and be harassed by his greatness. God! I wish I could just…just…. Ouch! **Ha Ha, Bella just hit a pole!**

My life sucks.

"Bella? You okay?"

Oh thank God that wasn't Edwards voice. Wait, who's voice is it?

"Um. Yea. That kinda happens a lot."

"He he! You're funny!" **Kind stranger helps Bella up. Bella was looking down the entire time so she has not yet seen the strangers face**

"Thanks. CRAP!"

"HI! I'M ALICE!"

Before me stood Edward's sister. The little pixie like one. She was really short compared to me and she was really bundled up which made her look kinda like a giant snowball. (P.S. Alice is wearing a white beanie, a white long sleeved shirt and a white poofy vest, she is wearing white jeans with those white fuzzy boots. She is also wearing white cotton gloves. Ha! That's why she didn't' feel the odd cold…)

"You already know my name."

"Yea! It's Bella!"

"Ha…ha…."

"Well, better get to class, See ya' around!" **Alice waves really sporatically then skips away.**

"O…Kaaaayyyy. Odd."

Then I went to class.

(NOW CLASS IS OVER AND BELLA HAS DRIVEN HOME, VROOM! VROOM!)

After I dropped my stuff in my room, I…well I was going to do something dramatic or chivalrous but I _really_ had to pee…after I peed, I went back into my room and put my homework through Charlie's paper shredder! Yay! No homework! NO! No passing grades! Oh well. Ha ha. Gotcha. Okay, so now that my mind is focused and no longer dizzy from getting smacked in the head from dodgeball…Lets start over….

After I dropped my stuff in my room, I went to the bathroom and pulled my hair up into a pony-tail. I went back to my room and tripped on my footrest, nothing new there, then I sat down on (yes, on, not at, on. I really do do these things on purpose. Ha ha, I said 'do do' get it? Ha ha 'do do') my desk, checked my empty inbox and started on my homework. After about 45 minutes I got bored and decided to do the rest later, in the mean-time, better catch up on my "video diary" as Jessica had called it today.

**Camera turns on**

"Hey! It's Bella! I'm here in my room to tell you about my _very_ eventful day at school. Okay, so first, in Biology while I was sitting next to the _epitomy_ of perfection (ha ha, All American Rejects song) (P.S. that song is _Time Stands Still _or something like that?) the teacher left the classroom, we talked for like 4 seconds then I started thinking so eventually the teacher comes back in and I get distracted again by Edward's face and BAM! My life ends. I go and I ask him, Boxers? Or Briefs? Oh. My. God. I am _such_ an imbecile! God! But I really can't help it, he's gorgeous….sigh.

**Camera turns off**

The next 2 days of school went painfully slow because of my embarrassment. (P.S. those 2 days are Wednesday and Thursday). They also went slow because Edward was not at school and I was slowly falling into a routine at home it sucked. But when I got home Thursday afternoon, I had a message waiting for me on the telephone.

**Bella clicks the button to listen to the message**

"Hi. This message is for Bella. It's Jacob. I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie or something tonight? I'm kinda bored here at home and I would _really_ like to see a movie with you. So…uh…call me back, I'll be here. Bye."

**Message Ends**

Great. Now Jacob wanted to see a movie. He had been nice the last two times I saw him but something was different about his voice, the _inflections_ seemed to hint at something besides going to the movies with a friend. Great. Now I had to deal with "first crush" Jacob. Maybe I shouldn't have thrown a bra at him? Did that get him thinking something? Did he want to see _me_ in a bra. Eww. Well, now I have to avoid him….

**Bella picks up phone** **and dials**

"Hello"-other end of line

"Hi, is Jake there?"

"Yea, hold on."

I imagined elevator music playing.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jake, it's me, Bella."

"HI!"

"hi."

"So, do you wanna go to a movie?" He sounded too eager.

"About that…I have LOADS of homework tonight and I orderdered pizza last night for dinner and I would feel bad about leaving Charlie with sandwiches and I have to get up early and everything so…."

"Oh, I get it. That's okay."

"Okay."

"See you around." Now he sounded dejected. Good. Little punk trying to make a move on me. I was 2 years older anyway. Sheesh.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Bella hangs up

God. Jake. I didn't even like him. He was just a friend. I wonder what I did to lead him on. Huh.

It was then I realized that I really liked someone else….

**Camera turns on, Bella is pacing.**

"Okay! So Jacob called today, right. He asked me to go to the movies with him, not as a friend but as a AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Bella trips over her backpack and falls over. Luckily, she lands on her arm, but her arm lands on the lens cap which she has thrown onto the floor. She stands up and realizes that the lens cap is stuck…**_**in**_** her arm.**

"Shoot." **Pulls lens cap out, some blood**

"Double Shoot! I'm bleeding!" **Now Bella is holding both her arms above her head (still holding the camera) and is running back and forth in her room screaming…**

"I'M BLEEDING! I'M BLEEDING! I'M BLEEDING! I'M BLEEDING! I'M BLEEDING! I'M BLEEDING! I'M BLEEDING! I'M BLEEDING! I'M BLEEDING!"

**Camera turns off**

Now I was running frantically to the bathroom to wash my arm off. It didn't seem so bad once the blood stopped flowing, but I felt like I was going to throw up the entire time I was washing it out. I hate blood. After examining my arm in the mirror and deciding that besides 3 curved gashes in my arm, I was going to have a bruise in the middle of it, it was already turning a dark purple. How attractive. I sighed and resigned to my room to finish what little homework I had until Charlie came home so I could make dinner, Chicken Cesear Salad sounds good….

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-**

"God Damn Alarm Clock."

I got up tiredly, literally rolling to the floor and hitting my back painfully hard. I went through the slow routine of getting ready for school then I left.

But when I got there, I had a _present_ waiting for me.

"Hi Bella."

It didn't sound like he'd forgotten.

"Hi."

"Are you ready to tell me what happened?"

"Not really"

He just looked at me with those big, beautiful eyes….

"Oh, okay."

"Well."

"So, you know I was mad at you and everything. Right. So I was trying to distract myself."

"By thinking of Boxers or Briefs?"

"Uhh…not exactly. I was thinking about the differences between…"

"Boxers and Briefs?"

"NO! Between two guys and their reactions to me and _then_ I started thinking about weather they wore boxers or briefs and if that had an effect."

"…"

"It just slipped out, _ok!_ I wasn't _trying_ to embarrass you. Okay. But when I looked back at you I got distracted by…"

"By what."

"By you."

"…"

"This is _so_ embarrassing."


	11. Guitar Hero 3

Documentary Ch. 10

Hello everyone! I'm not gonna make chapters super long any more unless you like it that way. Cause when i make 'em real long, i feel like i'm running out of things to say. So, you won't be waiting soooooo long for chapters any more but they will be shorther than these. P.S. This is my longest Chapter yet! Topping out at 3,004 words! WOW.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I do not own Guitar Hero 3 (well i actually do own the game but you know what i mean) or anything else i may have mentioned thats a "brand" in this chapter. (I'm wierd. I live in Beverly Hills but i don't like very much "Brand" clothing. Actually I like American Eagle and some Aerostotle or however you spell it. But I like getting clothes at JC Penny 'cause nobody else has 'em and sometimes their really cute but i actually do most of my shopping at AE. I do not own those either slaps hand, end rant)

Documentary Ch.10

"Guitar Hero III"

To my surprise, he laughed. A beautiful, magical, sparkling laugh. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He he. (I've been saying he he a lot. That's me laughing FYI)

"You are absurd, Bella."

Sigh. "I know."

"Well, hey, we're going to be late for class, see you in Biology!" Then he walked away. I was surprised that he wasn't angry with me for being so…so…_blonde_. (No, offense to blondes. I am not blonde but 9 out of every 10 of my friends is and _plenty_ of them are extremely smart. Actually, the Valedictorian this year was…no the Salutatorian was blonde this year at my school.) I just sighed again, slightly miffed, and walked off to class. When I got to class, I sat down next to Jessica, set my stuff on the floor, not even caring that everything spilled out, and stared blankly at the wall.

"Bella? Are you okay? You look kind of…spaced out."

"Huh? Do I?"

"Uhhh…yea."

"Oh."

Jessica looked away then. She obviously wasn't going to get a peep out of me.

"Hi Bella." Angela walked to our table then and sat down. I didn't say anything.

"She's spaced right now, don't take it personally, I think…" that's all I heard Jess say before I stopped listening. Why wasn't Edward mad? Why did he think that was so funny? Was my embarrassment funny?

I spent the rest of the day spaced out, not filming anything, not really talking to anyone. At lunch this all changed though….

I was still spaced when I was grabbing my food in-line and instead of actually grabbing food, I grabbed 9 cans of Mountain Dew instead. I drank all 9 cans without even realizing it. Then I went to class.

"Hi Bella!" Edward still sounded amused when he sat down next to me. I, just then, started feeling really buzzed.

"HI EDWARD! Why were you laughing at me earlier? Is it because my embarrassment makes you laugh am I that funny that's kinda hard to believe but if it makes you happy I can trip some more or streak or throw food or otherwise embarrass myself are we in biology, I LOVE biology we get to LEARN weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I wanna pony I wanna ride a Ferris wheel I wanna have a white t-shirt contest and I wanna climb a pole and I wanna dig for fossils am I ramblining? Tell me if I'm rambling 'cause I really don't like to ramble and it makes me think did you know that I fell out of bed this morning and hit my back and I don't like penguins because they are birds and birds poop and I have 15 t-shirts in the back of my truck and I broke my mom's piano but she still doesn't know and I've never had a boyfriend…." Then I stopped. Oh my God.

Edward was just looking at me like I was crazy and then he got that frustrated look on his face again. Like there was some unmet expectation that he was trying to find in my face. I flushed scarlet red then and turned my head to look at the table. Then class started. All though class I was jittery and hyper-aware that Edward was sitting across the table from me. Breathe. Breathe. Slower. Slower. I had to remind myself. Breathe Slower. He's just another guy. Then, just when I thought that I was going to burst, class ended. I got up slowly, picking up my stuff and I turned toward _his_ seat expecting him to be gone in a flash as usual, but instead, he was sitting right there. Right. There.

"Would you like to come over to my house after school?"

"What?"

"Would you like to come over? I find you _very_ interesting and I would like to get a chance to know you better."

"Oh."

"Well. What do you say?"

"Uh…sure." I blushed with pleasure then. "But I have no idea where you live. Do you want to give me your address?"

"How about you give me yours. I'll pick you up. Getting to my house is sorta complicated."

"Oh. Ok." I scratched Charlie's address down of a piece of paper then gave it to him. I also gave him my phone number.

"Thank you. I'll be there say…2:15? Is that enough time for you to get home?"

"Yea. Thanks."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

Oh my God! I was going over to a God's house!

After school, I ran out to my truck and bolted as fast as I could out of the parking lot. I sped home, although I figured out that I couldn't coax any more than 55 mph out of my poor, decrepit truck. But I still got home in record time and I threw my stuff down next to the door and I ran upstairs, tripping twice on the way up. I ran into my room and yanked open my dresser drawer. I dug through for a couple seconds until I finally found my multi-hued green blouse. I tugged off my orange and yellow striped T-Shirt and replaced it with the blouse. I left a few top buttons open, showing off my sense of style with my white lace cami underneath. Good thing the cami was low cut and practically see through…. Then I rushed to the bathroom, not glancing at a clock and quickly brushed through my hair and swept it up into a ponytail. I then took it down and put it into a _special_ ponytail. (Special Pony: Make a loose ponytail where the tie is half way down your neck. Take the pony and slip it through your hair above the tie, then pull tie tight.) I looked at the clock then, 2:12. I had time.

**Camera turns on. Bella's practically hyperventilating**

"Oh…my…god! I am going over to EDWARD'S house right now! He…invited me over…and…AHHHHHHHHH!" **Car horn beeps** "Oh my god! He's 2 minutes early! AHHHHHHHH!" **Camera turns off** Bella thinks about leaving it but grabs it.

I quickly replaced my converse sneakers with some flip-flops. I dunno why.

When I finally got down stairs, it was raining really hard so I was prepared to grab an umbrella but when I opened the door, Edward was there with a black umbrella, waiting for me. Awwwww.

"Hi." I breathed.

"Hi."

"Find the house okay," I said as I locked the door. I could feel his eyes on my back.

"I did. Ready to go?"

"Sure."

Then for the first time I noticed his car. A shiny silver Volvo. How come I'd never seen _that_ in the parking lot?

"Okay then, lets go."

As we walked the short distance to his car, he held the umbrella over both of us, we were in a very close bubble. Breathe. Slowly.

Then we got in his car and sped off towards his house….

He drives like a maniac. I was practically clutching the seat the entire time. He just glanced at me and laughed.

"What's so funny."?

"You."

"What _about _me."

"Oh, just everything." Weird look again.

Then we were at his house. It was beautiful. Huge and white with lots of glass. It looked like a perfect restoration of some Victorian-Era house.

"Wow."

"I know. Shall we go inside?"

"Certainly."

He held the umbrella over us again as we walked though the meadow of a lawn he had. When we finally made it to the porch, it was the first time I realized what clothes he was wearing. He was wearing a tight, white cotton shirt that hugged his hot, sexy, muscular frame nicely. His jeans were not too loose but not too tight and they looked very, _very_ nice. He was also wearing a long black coat like thing that looked like what people wear in England, overall, a very nice look. He opened the door for me then and I walked inside. The inside of his house was even nicer.

Unfortunately for me, I kept on walking into his house, looking at the high ceilings and exotic plants and the general beauty of it all…when I walked right into his couch. My hips hit the couch and I faltered, waving my arms out like a crazy physco maniac trying to catch my balance. When I thought I had my balance, though, I fell forward and landed, feet up, onto his couch. All I heard was laughing.

"Help."

Chuckle "Sure thing."

Edward stepped around the couch and when he saw me there, face pressed in between 2 cushions, he let out another little chuckle.

"What did you _DO_ to her!"

"Nothing Alice."

"Oh my God, Bella are you alright?"

Alice, Edward's sister had appeared next to Edward then and was staring at me in (slightly amused) shock.

"I'm fine. Thanks Alice."

"Anytime!" Then with a smile she danced away.

Edward leaned down to put his face on a level with mine and he looked at me with amusement. I glowered.

"Comfy?"

"Not…really. Get me outta here! Please!"

Edward then, awkwardly, put one hand on each side of my waist and he deftly lifted me out of my uncomfortable position. His hands were really cold, I shivered. He put me down, all 2 feet, on the ground but he didn't let go of my waist. We stared at each other for a few moments until I blushed and looked down at his hands, then he let go.

"So…."

"So what?" He looked at me with that face again, he was _too_ beautiful.

"Uh…."

He laughed a little then, "Would you like a tour?"

"Sure."

"Okay then." He took my hand then and started towing me along. I thrilled at his touch, he seemed to notice, and he chuckled, and then sighed. "Well, this is the living room, and in there is the kitchen and dining room," He pointed towards the back of the house; I noticed that the entire wall was made of glass. "Now we go upstairs. Careful." He said as I started stepping up the stairs, faltering a little, he pulled me closer and grabbed my elbow, supporting me as I hobbled up the stairs, "This is my father's office. This is Alice's room, and next to it Jaspers room. Then Emmett's Room on that side and Rosalie's next to his. That last room on the corner is a bathroom. Now more stairs, careful again," again he took my elbow, I was awed at how _big_ his house is. "On the left there is my parents room, another bathroom, a third bathroom, and my room…." To this last room he opened the door. His room was big with a stereo in one corner, lots of CD's on another wall, and a closet and dresser on the last wall. A long couch was in the middle of the room, facing out the last wall, which was all glass. I wondered why he didn't have a bed?

"Your house is gorgeous."

"You can thank my mom, Esme, and Alice for that."

He spun me around then so that I wasn't any longer facing out the glass wall and looking at him. My heart started racing faster and my stomach got the butterflies when I saw the look in his eyes. He looked, he looked, kinda evil.

"What are you thinking?"

"I was just going to ask you the same question."

"Uhh…"

"Ha Ha! Just kidding."

"Okaaaayyy. So…what are we gonna do?"

"Well, uh, wanna play Guitar Hero III?"

"What?"

"It's a video game. Your controller is a guitar."

"Oh, uh, sure."

We went back downstairs then to the living room where I was surprised to see a huge 120'' by 60'' TV.

"Uh. Wow."

"Emmett's idea." He shrugged. Then he turned on a game consol and explained to me how to play.

"Okay. I think I got it!" I said. "Let me try the easiest one on the easiest level first okay? Can you set it up for me?"

"Sure."

"Can I use the bathroom?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

When I came back, Edward was looking smug and trying not to laugh.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, just set it up for you." Too innocent. And how did he do that with his eyes?

"Okay. Lay it on me."

He handed me the guitar controller then and told me to hit the green button. I did. I looked at the upper left hand corner and recognized the name of the song.

"Hey! Through the Fire and Flames! Love this song."

"…"

"Wait, this song is guitar crazy. AHHHH!" Edward then had ducked down under me and grabbed by ankles. He lifted and I flipped upside down. He was holding me with no effort. Then the song started!

"AHHHHH! Edward! What the hell is this! I don't think this is one easy!" The notes were coming at me oober fast and there were all 5 colors. I was just clicking buttons. It didn't make it any easier that I was upside down.

"You're right, it's not the easiest song and it's not on the easiest level. It's the hardest song on expert level."

"You idiot! AHHHHH!" I was still clicking buttons.

"Huh. I'm surprised you haven't lost yet."

"AHHHHHHHH EDWARD!" I screamed very loudly.

"What the Hell is going on?" Emmett came down the stairs then and went to my side, Edward was still holding me laughing. Emmett bent his head down and looked at me funny.

"She's kinda good."

"I know." Edward's voice was like velvet…

"Thanks. AHHHHHHHHHHH! Riff Riff! Scales Scales! AHHHHHH!" Then it was over. I got set down on my back and I let my feet slump to the floor. I looked up at Edward and Emmett's shocked faces.

"What?" I asked.

"Wow." Edward said.

"I can't even do that." Emmett said pointing.

"What? What?"

Edward helped me up and pointed to the TV screen.

"Look."

"Woah! Did _I_ do that?"

"Uh huh."

"You rock little human girl!" Emmett gave me a high five then, sending me flying into the wall.

"Now you've done it!" Edward hissed at Emmett.

"What?"

"_Human Girl_?"

"But I am human?"

"Yea. I know. Just put your name in."

I looked back at the TV screen I couldn't believe it. 100 notes hit. Through the Fire and the Flames by Dragonforce. Expert. Streak 3722. Score 983802 points. Cool.

The rest of the day at Edward's house was a little awkward. He kept looking at me like I was going to catch on to something and I kept replying by starting into a whole new round of,

"I got a 100 on Dragonforce, I got a 100 of Dragonforce, and you were holding me upside down! Ha!" He would just smile. We talked a lot about music and school and I just kept looking at him with goo eyes when I thought he wasn't looking. But one time he caught me.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." I blushed.

"There's something. You're blushing." He smiled and touched my cheek with the back of his fingers. That just made me blush some more. Then I looked at the time.

"Holy Crow! It's 8:30!"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Oh, well, no. It's just that I forgot to leave Charlie a note. He probably has no idea where I am."

"Oh, well, I'll get you home."

"Thanks."

We drove home in silence. It took all I had not to look at him, even though I knew he was looking at me. I wanted to tell him to keep his eyes on the road but he drove superbly.

When we finally arrived at my house, he walked me up to my porch, thank god it looked like Charlie wasn't paying attention.

"Okay, then, bye." I said turning towards the doorway.

"Wait." He grabbed my waist and spun me around, he quickly let go. "Can I see you tomorrow?"

"What?"

"Can I see you tomorrow."

"Oh uh, I uh, sure, I…I guess. Yea. I'd like that."

"Great." He smiled at me then and I just looked at him, then. BAM.

I hit the ground with a thud.

"Woah! What just happened? Are you okay?"

"Me, uh sure, sure I'm fine, I just, passed out." He looked at me weird then smiled a little and helped me up. His hands were cold.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yea. Bye." And then he left.

I went inside and Charlie looked at me. "Where you been."

"Eating Chocolate Cake with the Oompa Loompas. Where do you think I was?"

"I really don't know."

"I was at a friends house. You know Jessica?"

"Jessica Stanley. Yea."

"There."

"Oh. Leave a note next time. How was your day?"

"Good. OH SHOOT! I left my camera at Ed…Jessica's house."

"Oh, call her tomorrow and be sure to get it back. Ok?"

"Alright. Thanks Dad. Goodnight, I'm bushed."

"'Night."

**MEANWHILE. BACK AT EDWARD'S HOUSE…**

"Hey Edward!"

"Yea Alice."

"I think Bella left her camera here!"

"Did she?"

"Uhhh…yea, it's her camera!"

"Oh. Well I'll return it to her tomorrow." I wonder what's on it? I knew I shouldn't be looking at her stuff but I had all night, and I was curious about her, the way her mind works since I obviously don't know. Strange. So I went up to look at her camera.

**Camera turns on. Edward flips open the screen and clicks play. He watches **_**everything**_** on her camera**

Hey everybody. Thanks for sticking through the longest chapter ever. Hope you enjoyed it. Any Ideas? Review 'em. Thanks. I'm thinking that after i end this story (which won't be for a looooong time) i'm gonna do a sequal. Would you read? P.S. Usually i won't switch narrators like i just did. So when the next chapter starts, It's BPOV again.

P.P.S. In case you were wondering, I am a guitar hero geek. Although i admit to not being able to get 100 of expert Dragonforce, I _can_ get 97 complete on Dragonforce on Hard and i can get 100 on Dragonforce on Medium upside down. Geek. Yea. That's me. :)

* * *

* * *


	12. Dot Dot Dot

Documentary Ch.11

HI, hope you enjoy the chapter. And for the Guitar Hero reviews, sorry I'm a geek, Love it! OH and by the way...

On July 24th, I'm driving all the way down to SAN DIEGO to go to COMIC-CON! And guess who's gonna be there!?

STEPHENIE MEYER AND THE CAST OF TWILIGHT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

hypervenalites So. If you live in the SD area (GO PADRES, yes i like the PADRES, not the DODGERS, their costumes are sooo much better.) go to the comic-con website and get tickets cause their almost sold out! GO GO GO, 7/24/08,

Hall H. AHHHH

Sorry 4 ranting: Disclaimer: I du not un Twilight or anythin' in this chapter!"

Documentary Ch. 11

"…"

BPOV: Not EPOV

"Oh God!" Why did I have to wake up so early, on a Saturday too! Was it the knowledge that I would get to see the most perfect _man_ (ha ha) on earth again today? Yes. Yes it was. I got up quickly then and showered and dressed and put my hair into a pony tail. I ran downstairs and ate a quick bowl of cereal, but in my haste I slopped milk all over me.

"Damn, now I have to change." I went upstairs and changed shirts and then started taking hits on my self esteem because I looked better in the other shirt. But my slight depression was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell, I glanced at the clock, 8:09 am. I could still be asleep for all _he_ knew, how did he know I was awake? I let the thought slip from my mind and I bounded down the stairs, tripping on the second one down and falling all the rest of the way down the next 12 stairs.

"OWWWWW!" I stumbled to my feet and tripping over my feet to the door, I wrenched it open.

"Hi."

"Hello." He was absolutely perfect, and I was sure my hair was messed up from the fall. "Are you alright?"

"Yea. I just tripped down the stairs." Heavy Sarcasm.

"Can I get you anything, ice?"

"That'd be nice."

He smiled, like I was missing something, then he ushered me into my own house and he walked, very familiarly, to the kitchen, opened the freezer and took out an ice pack.

"Here."

"Thanks." I put the ice pack on my head as I sat down. He just leaned against the counter. After about 3 minutes of awkward silence and ice, I put the ice pack back in the freezer and said…

"Ok. I'm ready to go, let me just go get my…camera?" OH NO! My camera! I shot him a panicked look. He just laughed a little.

"I'll be right back." He sauntered out the door and returned shortly carrying a familiar looking bag.

"Oh, my camera! Thank you!"

"You left it in my room yesterday."

"Oh…I blushed."

"Well, do you have everything?"

"Yep." I was in a good mood now.

"Alright then, let's go, I'm gonna take you somewhere very special."

(A/N: Ok, so now this is going to be a _Twilight_ scene all amped up and "sparkle-fied" so… BEWARE!)

I got into his nice car yet again and made myself comfortable. He quickly got into the drivers side door and turned to look at me.

"What?"

"You better put on your seatbelt."

"Okay." **Click** "Why?"

Then he sped off. He gunned it and the car shot backwards out of my driveway faster than you can say "Puff the Magic Dragon" and he turned the corner within, I swear 1.5 seconds, faster than I thought possible.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! WHY ARE YOU DRIVING SO FAST!?"

He just threw his head back and laughed.

" WOAH! KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE FRICKIN' ROAD!" He was looking at me now, an amused expression on his face.

"SLOW DOWN! YOU DIDN'T DRIVE THIS FAST YESTERDAY! AHHHHHHHHH!" He had just spun around a huge curve in the road and I was positive that we were gonna slide off the edge. My fingers ground into the seat.

Then we stopped.

"Would you mind taking your nails out of my seat? I just got them reupholstered."

"Oh," I said loosening my grip and undoing the seatbelt, "Sorry. But I have good reason for clawing up your car."

"Oh? And what would that be." Stupid head. Being so smug and innocent as if he didn't know what I was talking about.

"You drive like a frickin' insane person who somehow clawed their way out of their straight-jacket, tore up their nice cushioned room, then escaped through a window and is being pursued by the cops."

"I always drive like that."

"You didn't yesterday." Inconsistent.

"I didn't want to frighten you."

" So what's so different about today, then? Huh?"

"Today, I'm pulling out _all_ the stops." He leaned across the seat closer to me, causing me to press myself back towards the window. He laughed lightly then leaned away. But before I could catch my breath, he was out the door, on the other side of the car and opening my door. Sadly, I was still leaning against said door.

"Oomph! Hey!" He had opened the door and I had fallen out backwards onto the dirt.

"Whoops, sorry." He didn't look sorry.

"You don't look sorry."

Sigh. "That's because I'm really not. You're quite fascinating when your clumsy." He looked at me with that strange, bewilderded expression again. Like he was trying to find some unmet expectation. "Let's go."

Then for the first time I realized where we were. We were at a trailhead on the far end of Forks.

"Are we hiking?" Crap. I can't walk in a straight line, how was I supposed to "rough it".

"Uhh…kinda."

"What do you mean kinda?" He was standing at the edge of the forest, turning his head, looking for something.

"There." He muttered to himself, now turning to me, "I mean that we're _not_ taking the trail and are gonna walk through the forest until we get where I want to go."

"…"

"Are you _okay_?"

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"…" (He he he he he he he he he haaaaa! Get it! He's trying _not_ to kill her 'cause he's a vampire and she's not and the whole singing thing. HAAA)

Bella Sighs, "You are trying to kill me, aren't you."

"No. Why do you ask?"

"I'm not a very good hiker. And we're not even going on the trail!"

"That's okay. I'll protect you!"

"You better."

"I will."

Sigh. "Well, if you want me to hike 5 miles through the jungle before sundown…" I let that statement trail off.

"How did you know it was 5 miles?"

"It is? Oh. Lucky guess."

"Huh." He looked at me that way again, it was starting to get aggravating.

**Bella and Edward start off their hike through the "jungle." Bella falls over some rocks a couple times and after they hike like 2 miles, they stop.**

**Bella sits down on a nearby log**

"Uh, Bella, I wouldn't sit there."

"Geez, Edward, why not I'm tired and it's just a log."

"Uh, yea, it's just a log, but I think it's occupad-o, if you know what I mean." He pointed to the space on the log to the left of me.

"….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I got up as quickly as I could then and ran back in the direction we came. But of course, my balance problems got in the way and I fell, down, flat, on my face, in a pile of what I hoped was mud.

"Oh my God! Bella, are you okay?" Edward ran over to my side and helped me up, since I kept slipping in the mud.

"I…I think so." I let him pick me up and place me on my feet, far away from the mud, and the log.

Then he laughed. "God Bella, it was just a spider."

"Just a spider. _Just_ a spider? It was a freaking _Black Widow_ for Pete's sake! It could've bitten me! And it was HUGE!"

"No. It wasn't going to bite you, and it wasn't "HUGE"."

"It wasn't average size for a spider either."

"It was a little large, but I've seen larger."

"Okay, whatever."

"Can we move along now. Are you quite over your fit."

"Yes. But I still think you brought me here to try to kill me."

"That's exactly what I'm trying _not_ to do." He said this so quietly that I didn't know if I was meant to hear or not. I shrugged and trailed along behind him, shuddering, when I passed the log. Then I tripped. Nothing new there.

**Camera turns on. View is very bouncy 'cause Bella's walking down a hill with rocks and stuff**

"Hi." **kind of breathless** "I'm here, _somewhere_…in the Forks…wilderness with…Edward. We're…hiking. It…kinda sucks 'cause WOAH!" **Camera falls to the ground and tumbles, you see Edward running back up the hill to help Bella up, by the way, Bella was looking **_**into**_** the camera and **_**not**_** where she was going.** (ha ha)

"Geez! I'm falling too much today! You are trying to kill me!"

"No, I'm not. Now put the camera down and watch where you're going." **Edward picks up camera and starts to hand it to her, but he pulls it back, your looking at his face**.

"Give me my camera."

"No."

"OH, why not!? C'mon, give it! Give it! Give it!" **Edward turns camera around to Bella who is jumping up and down saying "give it" with her arms outstretched.**

"No. You'll just continue to hurt yourself and how would I live with _myself_ if you got hurt?"

"I don't know and I don't care, just give me back Tim!"

"Wait, I thought his name was Jim?"

Weird. I never remember telling him that my camera even _had_ a name. Weird.

"Whatever. Just give it back! I wanna finish my spheel."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Nice try, but still, no."

**Bella huffs and crosses her arms and looks at Edward.**

"C'mon."

"No. And that's final! Here, finish your deal and I'll film you."

"But now how will you know where we're going?"

"Oh, I'll know."

"Okay."

**Edward focuses camera on Bella and starts walking backwards. Bella carfully starts walking and talking at the same time, occasionally looking up at the camera but mostly down at her feet.**

"Okay, so yea…hiking…with Edward who it _trying_ to kill me!"

**Camera turns and you see Edward's face, please don't faint.**

"no I'm not."

**Camera pans back to Bella**

"Whatever. But we're hiking and I…almost got bit by a _spider_! And then I fell in mud and now I'm falling all over the place. WOAH!" **Bella stumbles and falls but catches herself. **"Like that. So. Whatever, Goodbye if I never see anyone again."

"You will see them again. I'm not gonna kill you."

**Bella falls again and this time does a somersault and lands at Edward's feet, he is at the bottom of the hill now.**

Edward just laughed. I huffed. "Just turn the camera off."

"Whatever you say."

**Camera turns off**

The rest of the hike went faster, mostly because I distracted myself by thinking of how glorious Edward looked. He he.

"We're here."

And then I walked out into the most beautiful place I have ever seen.

* * *

Sorry, said i was gonna go shorter and i did but i didn't. Enjoy. R&R. Aurevior!


	13. Angels Are Singing

Documentary Ch.12

Hi! I'm gonna address some reviews 'cause you guys are awesome:

Darkangel0345: Yes, Bella is Physco, yes Bella is Hyper, Sorry i almost gave you a hear attack. Edward _was_ rude, i didn't do that intentionally but it fits 'cause he's frustrated so... and i'm glad you saved Robety Pattinson 'cause he is HOT _HOT **HOT!**_

LuvAtFirstBite: I'm glad you like the story and I'm glad you laughed. And you can stop bowing now...I just have no life. He he.

TheBlueHour: AWESOME you go Aerosmith! I'm jealous, I'll have to get that...Sooooo glad you like the story!

IrisOfTheRainbow: First, YES, another Dragonforce lover, you rock. Second, Papaya jello? AWESOME! Third, can I meet your friends who taught you the secrets? So Jealous that you can do things on GHIII that i can't, you must rock hard! And fourth, I'm not sure why anyone _would_ say 'Puff the Magic Dragon'? Huh. Who _is_ Puff the Magic Dragon Anyway? He he.

Keep on Reading Everyone! You all rock my socks off and i luv ya! Wooooohhoooooooooooooo!

Disclaimer: I do not own ze Twvi-light zerizes or ze Wizaard ov Oz. Or anyzing elze i zipped into zis chapt-eer.

Documentary Ch. 12

" Angels are singing "

_**A/N: Once again, amped up chapter from Twilight. Thank you for reading! Luv ya'll!**_

I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. In front of me lay a meadow. A perfectly circular meadow filled with green grass and white flowers and surrounded by the lush green of the trees. I stepped out into the grass and blinked. While we were hiking the sun must've come out. Great! My kind of day! I get to spend the day with Edward _and_ the sun came out! PERFECT!

"Wow." I turned around but Edward was no where to be seen. I panicked. "Edward? Edward. EDWARD!? _EDWARD!? __**EDWARD!! **__**EDWARD!!"**_

"Bella, calm down, I'm right here." He peeked out of the trees and waved, smiling a little.

"Oh, sorry, thought you left me and I was gonna be eaten by werewolves or something." (ha ha)

"I don't think werewolves eat people," He looked like he was really contemplating this, like werewolves were real. Geez. Next he was going to be telling me he was an eternal vampire or something else crazy like that. HA!

"Just a wolf then."

"Oh, okay."

"Um…aren't you gonna come out, it's nice, the sun came out."

"Yea. I know."

"Don't you like the sun?"

"…"

"C'mon." I stepped towards him, holding my hand out, but, you guessed it, I tripped on a rock that seemed to have come out of nowhere. "EEKK!"

I heard laughing coming from the trees, I looked up and saw Edward staring at me amused and laughing. What a wonderful laugh…. "You are so clumsy, it's quite funny. I like that."

Sigh. I pushed myself up and, carefully, stepped over the rock, turning back to glare at it with the white hot intensity of a thousand burning suns. I beckoned to him again. He just held his hand up. I stopped and looked at him, trying to be pleading. He led me here, he should share in the glory too. Humph. He needed to stop being stubborn.

"Stop being so stubborn." I whined.

"Really, it's okay, I'll just watch."

"Watching me is borning."

"No it's not." He sounded like he meant it. Kinda stalker-ish, wow, I liked that feeling.

"I'll make you come out."

"I wouldn't try."

"I will." I thought for a second then remembered the camera bag slung over my shoulder. "I will. I'm going to humiliate you to come out!"

He just sighed.

**Camera turns on**

"Hi everyone, I'm at the end of my hike now and we ended up in this beautiful meadow." **Bella spins around and you see the entirety of the meadow** "Pretty, right. Unfortunatley, _Edward_, the one who led me here, is being as stubborn as a donkey and won't come out. The _sun_ even came out today and he _still_ won't come out."

**Camera focuses into the shadows, Edward is leaning up against a tree shaking his head slightly** "I wish you would stop trying to make me come out."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because _why_? And don't say 'because because' because we're not in the first grade. Okay? Now pretty please come out? Pretty pretty please with whipped cream and a cherry on top? PLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEE?"

"Bella." **He shrugged away from the tree and looks at Bella passionately** "You're making yourself seem silly on camera, and I thought we weren't I first grade." **Edward laughs lightly**

"What did I say that made it seem like I was in first grade?"

" 'Pretty pretty please with whipped cream and a cherry on top?'" **Edward laughs his mystical (ha), musical, wonderful, silky, beautiful, (sorry, got lost in thought there for a minute…ha ha…Edward) laugh**.

"Oh. But please come out." I was pleading with him now.

He sighed. "Fine, but you have to turn off the camera."

"Okay." **Camera turns off**

"Now come out." I put my camera down in the grass and just looked at him. He seemed reluctant. He's so cute when he's reluctant. (Sorry, over at my friends house again today and her sisters were watching _Hannah Montana_ and it was the one with Jesse McCartney…got it stuck in my head all day.)

"Okay." He sucked in one deep breath then walked into the meadow.

It was more amazing than the meadow.

Edward in the sunlight. (Not sure if that's a direct quote or not….)

"Well…." He trailed off.

"Well what?" I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"Aren't you gonna run screaming or cover your eyes or click you heels together and say 'There's no place like home?'"

"Why would I do that?"

"Aren't you scared."? He sounded remorseful, like he knew I should be afraid and I wasn't and he wanted me to be but he didn't want me to be all at the same time.

"No, just…mystified."

He laughed his light carefree laugh again, but he kept his eyes tight and on me.

"Would you like me to be afraid?"

"No."

"Would you like me to have a different reaction?"

"Yes."

"Something dramatic?" A small smile was threatening to escape onto my lips, I just kept staring.

"Uhhh…sure."

"Okay then."

"….Well?"

Then I covered my eyes with my hands with a loud 'smack' and I bent my knees and kind of angled them to the side so I was kinda leaned over. "AH! MY EYES! THEY BUUURRRRNNNNN! AH!" Then I let myself fall backwards onto my back into the grass. I paused for a minute then started rolling around from left to right, all the time screaming, "AH! They BURN! They BURN! AHHHHHH!" I uncovered a little of my left eye to glance at him and see what his face was like.

It was kind of shocked and horrified.

I sat up.

"Joking much."

He seemed to relax a bit then and he walked over to where I was sitting and he sat down next to me with a sigh. "I _want_ you to react like that. But at the same time I really _don't_."

"Don't worry about it. I _don't_ want to act like that."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, neither one of us looking at the other. Finally I broke the silence.

"Are you gonna explain, all of…all of…all of _this_?"

"Yes."

"Oh, good! 'Cause I'm like totally lost! I have no idea what's going on and if I have to wait any longer to figure it out, I might just spontaneously combust (he ha, _Eclipse_)." He laughed at that then sighed and started to explain….

* * *

Zank oo for ze reading and pleaze review zoon! Anozer chapt-er up today (if you getz lucky) or toomorrow. Happy Zummer! R&R! (Zo zorry for ze _French_ accent!) He he.


	14. I'm Itchy

Documentary Ch.13

HI everybody! Cool, 2 chapters today! Hey, this chapter is more gooshey and lovey-dovey than the other chapters so not a lot of laughs, i tried. But hey, funny next chapter! Also F.Y.I. Gonna go some more chapters then end this story. Yes, end, so sorry. But hey, sequal!! YAAAYYYYY!! I got some good ideas for it, but this story won't end for at the least 5 more chapters so you have nothing to fear...Yet.

OKAY! HYPERVENALIATION TIME! Go to the fabulous Ms Stephenie Meyer's website and scroll till you see the cover of Entertainment Weekley, Twilight cover, Robert Pattinson's chest isn't covered! SEXY! GO NOW! /

Grabs inhaler and uses it! AHHHH (Yes, sadly i do have asthma, not trying to make fun, true story)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Documentary Ch. 13

"I'm Itchy"

"Are you gonna explain all of…all of…all of _this?_"

"Yes."

"Oh, good! 'Cause I'm like totally lost! I have no idea what's going on and if I have to wait any longer to figure it out, I might just spontaneously combust!"

He laughed lightly then looked at me with eyes full of compassion. I had never really noticed the color of his eyes before, they were beautiful; butterscotch colored, a light, stunning topaz.

"Well…where should I start."

"How about explaining to me why you…why you…why you _sparkle_?"

He laughed again and then sighed. "Okay, well I guess I have to start from the beginning then, don't I?"

"That's usually a good place to start."

"It is."

"…Well?"

"My name _was_ Edward Anthony Mason. I was born in Chicago in 1901 and I lived with my mother and father. It was in 1918 that I became what I _am_." He seemed to spit on the word.

"What _are_ you?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Well DUH! Of _course_ I wanna know! You're a freaking sparkling _God_ for the Lord's sake! I _do_ wanna know! I really, really, do."

He looked at me in that frustrated way again, like he was trying to see deep into my thoughts. It was starting to make me nervous, considering what I was looking at.

"What? Why do you _always_ stare at me like that? Are you trying to read my mind?" I laughed a little, that was crazy.

"…"

I was shocked. "What? Oh my God! You _are_ trying to read my mind! AHHHHH! Oh my God! Ohhhhhhhhhh my God! Crap! Shoot! Damn! UGHHHH!" I sighed and smacked my forehead. "Ow. Now you probably think I'm a hopeless idiot. Don't you?"

"Me? No. I don't think you're a 'hopeless idiot'."

"But…But…Can't you read my mind. Don't you know what I am _thinking_?"

"No."

"But…"

"Let me continue on with the story, okay? I'll explain everything, don't worry. And for the record, I _can't _know what you're thinking." And before I could interrupt with more babble, he held up his hand and continued talking.

"I was sick. I was dying. My parents were already dead and that's when Carlisle found me." When he said his (current) father's name he sounded so admiring. "He had taken care of my parents and he knew I was alone," (A/N: Direct quote, Edward is sexy!)

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

It was silent for a minute more until Edward started talking again.

"Are you _positive_ you want to know what I am, if you don't wanna know I can take you back and I'll leave…forever."

"NO!" I answered too quickly, I blushed, he traced the back of his fingers over my blush again. "I wanna know what you are. And I don't want you to leave." This statement just made me blush more.

"Okay then, I'll tell you. Did you know that you're quite adorable when you blush." Then of course I blushed some more.

"Just tell me what you are, please. Spontaneous Combustion, remember?"

He laughed. "Well…I'm, I'm, I'm…"

"Oh, C'mon, spit it out! I can handle it. Promise."

"I'm a vampire."

I tried to compose myself before I started talking again, lest my shock and surprise seep through in my voice. I nodded a few times, and then looked at him.

Mistake.

He was looking past me, into the forest it seemed. The look on his face was sad, remorseful, and slightly pleading. It seemed like forever until he looked at me again, then he smiled a little smile that took my breath away.

"You're not going to run away, or videotape me and exploit me to the world?"

"No. Why would I do that."

"Ohhhhh…I dunno? You just met some guy who took you to an almost _inhumanly_ beautiful place, sat you down, sat next to you and started glowing then told you he was a vampire. Besides that?"

"I wouldn't do that to you."

"And why not?"

"Because…"the three little words got stuck in my throat, I blushed.

"Will you tell me why you're blushing?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?" He stroked my face again this time but instead of pulling away his hand he flipped it around and ran his icy palm down my jaw line and to my chin which he then pulled up. "Please." His eyes were burning with curiosity, I guess he was telling the truth when he said he couldn't read my mind. "Please." He repeated one more time.

"Because…Because…Because I think…I think I'm in _love_ with you."

(If this were a TV show, this is where a frustrating commercial break would go!)

"Oh." Was all he said, I tried to look away from his face but his hand held my chin tight and the best I could do was to look down. "Oh."

"Are you mad at me now?"

"No."

"Are you mad at yourself?"

"Yes."

"Don't be." This time I looked up and placed my hand over his and slid it off my face, then lacing my fingers through his. He looked at our hands and then at my face.

"Why shouldn't I be mad at myself?"

"Because you've done nothing wrong."

"Yes, I have!" He stood up, ripping our hands apart. I was startled, his eyes seemed to grow darker. "I led you on! And I shouldn't have! This can't work Bella! It just can't! You have a whole life ahead of you and I can't stop you from living it! But if I start spending too much time around you, I just might!"

"What do you mean!?"

"I mean, Bella, that you are appallingly delicious. The smell of you're blood….Vampire! Remember! Do you? The more time I spend with you, the more delicious you _smell_," he almost moaned this. "I can't…I _refuse_ to take your life away!"

"So this is all a mistake!?" I stood up now, angry.

"No."

"Yes!"

"It's not!"

"That's what you made it sound like!" Then he walked over to where I was standing and he grabbed my face, kinda roughly, in his hands.

"Bella, I'm sorry." He was forcing me to look at him. He was too perfect. Espically his face, I just wanted to rip his clothes off right now and… "I'm sorry. That came out all wrong. I just couldn't _live_ with myself if I killed you." I shuttered at the word. "And the only reason that I acted so rashly just now is because…I think I love you too."

"Oh." Was all I could say. His eyes were burning with passion and I could feel the tears welling up in mine. I sank down to the ground, taking him with me, and we kept staring at each other in the warm sunlight.

"Why are you crying?" A single tear had escaped.

"Because you're too perfect."

"Oh." He pulled me closer then, he pulled my head so it was resting against his chest and he moved his arms from my face to my waist and he held me close. I don't know how long we sat like that, for a long time I suppose. When I finally looked up at the sky, the sun was setting and I was slightly surprised by it.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just late."

"Oh." He didn't seem to want to leave.

"Can we leave now? I'm itchy."

He laughed then and helped me to my feet. He was all too perfect.


	15. What are you DOING?

Documentary Ch.14

HI! Enjoy! R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Edward, or anything else i mentioned in this chapter. Don't say i said i did cause i don't.

F.Y.I.- I am leaving for vacation in 13 days so i will try to update as much as i can because i will be gone for 8 days then I will be "Not here" because i'll be discussing Breaking Dawn with all my friends and then i have an all day party the day after so really 11 days and i will not be here the 24th of this months either so hang in there! Thanks for reading.

Documentary Ch. 14

"What are you DOING!?"

_**A/N: Does anyone know when Edward's birthday is? I wanna know. I could tell you why but then I'd have to kill you.JK. It's for the sequel, so ANSWERS PLEASE! Post in reviews.**_

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" I said turning around.

"Where are you going?" I had started walking to the edge of the meadow where we had came in, preparing myself for the treacherous hike back.

"Uh…home?"

"You don't expect me to make you walk, do you?"

"Do you have a better way? OH! Are you gonna turn into a bat or something?"

He laughed, that light, gorgeous laugh again. "No, do you expect me to?"

"Well, it's just that you're a vampire, and stuff."

"I didn't burn in the sunlight, and I certaintley don't sleep in a coffin, you saw _that_."

Now I remembered that he didn't have a bed in his room, this, of course sprung my curiosity…again.

"What do you sleep in? You didn't have a bed in you're room." I stated, but when I said it and then heard what I was saying, I blushed.

"You're right." He paused for a minute. "I can't sleep."

"WHAT!?"

"I can't sleep."

"Wow." I stared at the ground looking stunned, I'm sure, I blushed when I looked up. He spotted the blush and loped gracefully towards me, taking my face in his stone cold hands.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Geez, you wanna know the answer to that question a lot."

"Yes. I'm interested in you. _Absorbed_ by you almost, I want to know everything about you, it's harder now since I can't read your mind." He looked slightly frustrated then, that same look that always got me on edge, now I knew why he looked at me that way. "So will you tell me, why you're blushing?"

"Well…it's just that…that I can't figure out _why_ I'm here with…with _you_."

He looked slightly confused and slightly hurt.

"No no no no no no no no no! That came out wrong, I meant, that…that you're so _perfect_ and I'm so, well, not and I don't understand why you have such a fascination with me and all the weird stuff that entails being a vampire and my curiosity and lemon pie and river rocks and purple highlighters and werewolves and quartz and swivley chairs and…" I was babbling, I realized after he put a cold finger over my mouth. I shivered.

"Why are you so cold?"

"What?"

"Your skin, it's really cold."

"Oh."

"Why?"

He shrugged, "Vampire thing." Then he laughed, "You've asked me almost every question about being a vampire except the most important one."

"What's that?"

"My diet."

"Well, I kinda figured that out on my own."

"Really now, did you?"

"Well, from what you had said earlier, I figured that if you really were…bad…then I guess I wouldn't be here…right now."

This made his face stiffen, he seemed angry and upset, but not at me at himself.

"Don't be mad at yourself," I said, "It's not your fault, it wasn't your choice."

He looked at me then with eyes that were filled with passion and love and sadness.

"Why are you so warm?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you so warm?" He took my hand as he said this, and held it to his face, I was loving it! I struggled to answer his question, but I was too disoriented to answer it correctly.

"Well, I guess, it's because…I dunno."

He laughed and removed my hand from his face and instead laced our fingers together.

"It's because you have a heart." He said this looking straight into my face, I couldn't believe it, it was stunning. "You have a heart and blood pumps through you. But I don't have a heart."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't." I got the feeling that we weren't really talking about body temperature any more.

"I think you do."

"And that's very gracious of you." I was silent.

"Can we go now, it's dark."

"Yes," He just kept staring into my eyes, probably trying to see the reason behind everything that I am, "we can go now." His eyes got brighter then, that beautiful topaz, and he smiled a smile that took my breath away. "But we're going to travel _my_ way."

Then it happened.

He grabbed me and slung me over his back. I was straddling him and I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. He was holding onto my hands and looking back at my slightly shocked face. He laughed, then held up my right wrist to his face, he inhaled deeply.

"Lovely"

I laughed. It was funny to see him make reference to his secret realities. Then we took off.

I strained my eyes to try to make out shapes, but we were going too fast, all I could see was blur. I gripped tighter. I pressed my teeth together then closed my eyes, I didn't myself die. But faster than I thought, it stopped.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"No."

He laughed again and loosened me off him and I fell to the ground, hitting my tailbone really hard.

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

"What the _hell_ was _that?_ Are you trying to kill me!?" That seemed like the wrong choice of words, he answered like he had the last time I'd said those words,

"No, I'm trying really hard not to."

"Sorry, wrong choice of words."

"That's okay," then he held out his hand to help me up, I grabbed it and got up with him, then he startled me.

Still holding onto my hand, he pulled me closer, so that we looked like we were about to start to dance: my chest pressing up against his. He just looked into my eyes with that fiery passion that was so perfect and beautiful.

"What's all this about?" That was embarrassing, I was out of breath.

"This?" He asked, "Do you mind _this_?"

"Uh…no." Just clear your head Bella, clear it.

"So what's the problem?" He said pulling me closer and tighter. His hand moved slowly from the middle of my back down lower and lower. I shivered, but not because of the cold. **Sharp intake of breath from both of them **

"There's…there's no problem."

"Good." Then he let go. I realized I was a little lightheaded when he put his arm around my waist to keep me from falling over.

"We should get you home."

"Uh…okay. But will you explain to me what all that was about?"

"Sure. But I thought my intentions were pretty clear."

"No, not about _that_, about the thing you did before to get me here." He held the door open to me and I slid in, making sure to put on my seat belt.

"Oh. That." He started the car then,

"WAIT!" I screamed, "My Camera!"

"You always seem to be forgetting that," he stated. "Why?"

"I think I'm too distracted by you."

He laughed, then looked upset again, "I'll get it." He got out of the car then and disappeared into the trees.

"Great, now I'm stuck here, by myself, in the dark." Stupid vampire. But before I could complain some more Edward was back and slipping into the car through his door.

"Woah! How the _hell_ do you do that!?"

"Just another vampire thing, incredible speed."

"So…is that why you drive fast?"

"Yes, we get tired of going slow when we go fast all the time."

"Oh." He started the car then and we started speeding away.

**Camera turns on**

"Hi, Bella here! Well, I survived the hike and the hike back…although I wouldn't call it much of a hike." **Turns her head and glares at Edward**

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Well, I guess we're going home now, just wanted to check in."

**Camera turns off**

We were pulled up by the curb of my house at this time and I sighed as I opened the door.

"Well, I guess I'll…see…you…Edward?"

"Over here."

"GOD!" He was standing, leaning on the open car door on my side, I haden't even heard him get out.

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay, really."

He held his hand out and I took it gratefully, something to stabalize me so I didn't fall over. He helped me out of the car and shut the door, then he took my hand and walked with me up to the door. Once I had unlocked it I turned around to face him, he was ridiculously close. (Oh yea! I'm proud, I just spelled ridiculously right w/o spell check!)

"Oh my."

He smiled and just kept staring into my eyes. He took his other hand then and put it under my chin as he had in the meadow, forcing me to stare up at him. My heart rate picked up and he smiled again, and something about his expression made me sure he could hear it. (Twilight.) He made no other move for at least a minute, then he dropped my face, I turned and opened the door. As I stood in the doorway I turned around again,

"Um…would you like to come in?"

He smiled. "Sure." He walked in and sat down in one of the chairs at the table. I busied myself by washing some dishes from this morning and folding a blanket that was sitting on the couch, but soon enough I had nothing left to do. During this whole awkward interval Edward was just sitting there watching me.

"Um…can I get you anything?" I asked after a few more minutes of awkward silence.

He stood up from the chair then and stopped about 3 feet from me and the counter I was leaning on. He just stared. "Yes."

"Um…okay, what?"

Then faster than I could have imagined he strode the short distance between us and grabbed my waist. He hoisted me up and sat me down on the counter then his cold lips were pressed against mine.

When his lips finally left mine, I was still in shock. I just looked at him, eyes wide. He smiled a big crooked smile then crossed his arms. "There."

"What are you DOING!?"

"What?" He looked confused.

"You…you…you kissed me."

"Yea."

"Oh." The anger I had felt subsided when I realized what he had been doing. I felt a smile cracking slowly across my face.

"Yes." He said and he took my face between his hand and brushed his lips softly against mine. He pulled away and looked into my eyes then he said, his lips against mine, "I _am_ kissing you." And he pushed his lips to mine again.


	16. Alice

Documentary Ch.15

Hola! How is everyone? I'm good, hope you are too. I kinda like this chapter cause it has ALICE in it and Alice is my favorite, besides Edward, so...

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

I do not own the movie _The Birds_, that belongs to Alfred Hitchock.

I do not own _Gone With the Wind_, that huge 965 page book belongs to Margret Mitchell. (Read it, it's a Classic. But it's really long. Now, if Breaking Dawn turns out to be 965 pages thats okay, but it's pushing it for any other book besides a dictionary.)

I do not own American Eagle Brand Clothes Stores or a Mercedez (although my dad does, i have a HONDA) which i dont' own either, except my car, whatever!

Documentary Ch. 15

"Alice"

Edward was disentangling himself from me too soon.

"What?"

"Charlie."

"Shit! Where are you gonna go!"

"No, it's okay, I'll leave." He kissed my forehead, then he was gone. I was still sitting on the counter, stunned and a little breathless when I decided that it would be for the best if Charlie had something to eat. I hopped off the counter, but, being myself, I tripped and fell, having to hang onto the back of a chair for support, but then the chair fell over backwards.

"Ow. Geez! Why can't I just walk!?" I pushed the chair up off of me and slid it back into place, and then I heaved myself up and walked over to the refrigerator. I dug out some cold pizza, (man we were having pizza a lot this week), covered up 2 pieces then popped it in the microwave. Then Charlie came in.

"Hey Bells!"

"Hi Dad!"

"How was your day?"

"Excellent."

Charlie was looking at me quizzically (I like that word). "Why do you say it like _that_?"

"Oh, I dunno."

"Oh, okay."

Man I could feed him anything and he ate it like those Alfred Hitchcock crows ate people. I shivered, stupid scary movie.

"So…" I asked, "How was your day?"

"Fine, kinda a big day at work for once…" Then my Dad started trailing off about this or that at work and some kind of big wolf and someone egging someone else's house. All in the midst of this I pulled the pizza out of the microwave, put the plate in front of Charlie then heated myself up one piece. When we were all done with dinner, I threw the paper plates away and excused myself from the table.

"Where you goin' in such a hurry?"

"Oh, just up to my room. I'm kinda…tired! Tired, that's it. Tired."

"Okay. Are you sure?"

"Yea, I'm sure."

"Well, goodnight then."

"'Night!"

I practically ran up the stairs, threw open my door and switched on the light, then my heart skipped a beat. He was there, sitting on my bed looking at me.

"God, you scared me."

"So sorry." He said in a whisper, then he held a finger up to his lips and pointed downstairs.

"Oh, right." I whispered back.

"Bella! Who are you talking to?" Charlie's voice came from downstairs.

"NO ONE!"

"Oh. Kay."

Edward laughed a little then held his arms open for me to come over to him. I (tried) to waltz across the room but I tripped on my own two feet and before I could hear the dull thud that was soon to be my head, I was standing on my feet again.

"What am I going to do with you?" Edward said shaking his head slightly.

"Sorry, I'm clumsy."

"I know." I walked over to him this time, slowly, then sat down in his lap. He took my legs then, under my knees, and swung them around so that if we stood up, he would be carrying me bridal style. I smiled up at him.

"How did you get your car back home and here so fast?" I asked, as if I didn't already know the answer, super quick vampire speed, I just wanted to hear his voice.

"You know."

"Yes. I guess I do know." He laughed.

"So…" He trailed off.

"So what?"

"I dunno."

"Oh."

"Do you wanna change into your PJ's?"

I just looked at him, stunned and kinda shocked. I think he got the hint.

"No, no, not here of course, you can go to the bathroom or I can leave…."

I just laughed, he joined in.

"Don't leave, I'll be right back." I tried to wiggle my way out of his arms but he wouldn't let me go, he hoisted me up so that my face was close to his and he kissed me. Then he put me down.

"Stay." Then I walked, a little light headed and wobbly, towards my closet and pulled out my PJ's, which were on the floor, then I walked, stumbling over my camera bag out the door and across the hall to the bathroom. Once in there, I pulled my hair down so it was straight across my back, splashed my face with water, then changed into the light blue tank top with the green sweat pants that I wear to bed, I skipped across the hall, calling a 'goodnight' down to Charlie on my way.

Edward was sitting right where I left him. I skipped over to him, plopped myself down then said,

"Good boy, you stayed right where I told you to!" I reached up and scratched behind his ear and he leaned in and kissed me again. This time, when he kissed me, it was different. It wasn't so light-hearted and carefree; it was urgent, and _passionate_. He twisted himself so that he could push me onto the bed, he was hovering over me now, his lips still interlocked with mine. I put my hands up and twisted them around his neck and pulled him closer, he obliged and then rolled over, so I was on top of him, then he broke off.

"Charlie," He murmured, I panicked.

"What!"

"Just do something natural." He said then he disappeared.

I looked around for something "natural" to do. Quickly I scurried across the room, switched off my light, turned my reading light on then grabbed _Wuthering Heights _off the table and opened to a random page, pretending to read but really listening for Edward. I heard a faint, ghostly laugh in the distance. Then the door cracked open and Charlie stuck his face in.

"Hey Bella, am I interrupting?"

"No. What's up Dad?"

"Just wanted to let you know that tomorrow evening, we're going over to the Black's house to have a little party." When he said party he did a little cabbage patch.

"Uh…sure dad." Great, now I have to go over and see freaky deaky little crush Jacob who would probably be all ready wearing a tux and have chocolates and roses. Then he would go change and come out wearing some nice pants, no shirt and one of those robes that are tied around the waist and make guys look stupid. He probably would also have a fake "Rhett Butler" moustache drawn on his face, then he would produce a pole and expect me to "do my thing." Damn, why did he have to start liking me _now._

"Uh…Bella? Are you okay?" Charlie was still looking at me through the doorway and he probably saw the expression on my face.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to…."

"No dad, it's okay. I was just thinking about this _gross_ movie we saw in Biology about…about…about _Black_ bacteria. That's right. Black Bacteria." What the hell is Black Bacteria, I just made that up. Hopefully Charlie doesn't remember anything from biology.

"Oh, yea, bad stuff." He didn't know what he was talking about.

"Yea, just reminded me when you said Black, but that's okay, I'm sure their house is clean."

He smiled then said goodnight and I said goodnight and I flopped back on my pillow.

Then Edward appeared.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"So, party tomorrow, huh?"

"Apparently."

"You don't want to go?" He guessed.

He guessed correct. "No. There's a stupid 15 year old boy who has the _biggest_ crush on me and I don't really wanna face him, not now."

"Oh." Then Edward grabbed my face and kissed me again.

After he was done, I lay down on my pillow and sighed. He lay down next to me.

"Are you tired?" He asked.

"Yea. I guess I am." I said stifling a yawn.

He laughed, "Then go to bed, I have the feeling that you're going to have a big day tomorrow."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I said, I meant it to sound a little more aggravated but it turned out that I was just too tired.

"Oh you'll see," He chuckled then he started playing with a piece of my hair, "and by the way, what the _hell_ is Black Bacteria?"

I laughed a tired, little laugh. "I was just asking myself the same thing."

Eventually I drifted slowly off to sleep.

"Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep…" The beeping kept going, except it didn't sound like the beeping of my alarm clock. When I finally realized what it was, I swung my hand around and hit Edward straight in the middle of the forehead.

"Beep."

"Oh, shut up."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because you're a tired teenage girl who needs _at least_ 14 hours of sleep to be happy?"

"Uh…sure."

Edward laughed again, then pressed his lips every so softly to mine. I opened my eyes and he was right there.

"Morning." I whispered.

"How did you sleep?" He asked very formally.

"Fine. Uh…how was your night?"

"Just fantastic." He said this looking straight into my eyes with that burning passion again. I smiled. I hopped out of bed then and looked out the window, already raining. Oh well, I had Edward. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of white skinny jeans and a dark blue, tight fitting, swoop neck shirt from American Eagle and headed to the bathroom. I changed, brushed my teeth, pulled my hair into a high pony tail then skipped back to my room. Edward was there looking up at the ceiling like there was something interesting there.

"What are you doing?"

"Staring at your ceiling."

"Uh…why?"

"Because…."

"Cause why?"

"Because it's _your_ ceiling, and I find that _very _interesting."

"You're weird sometimes, did you know that."

He laughed and got up off my bed and strode over to me. Once he reached me he enveloped me in a hug. I just squeezed back.

"So," I said against his chest, "What did you mean when you said I was going to have a big day today?"

"Oh, well, you'll see."

"You said that last night."

"Okay then." He paused for a minute when something touched my hair. His lips? (he he QUOTE!) "Well, I was planning to take you over to my house again,"

"WAIT! You're not gonna hold me upside down and make me play _Through the Fire and Flames_ again are you?"

"No." He chuckled. Then he held me at arms length and bent down till he was at face level. "Promise me you'll be brave."

"Sure."

"Okay, well, Alice wants to…to…to take you shopping." He just stared at me being perfectly serious.

I laughed, and he joined in. "Good one!" I said. Well, shopping can't be sooo bad. "Shopping can't be that bad."

"You've never been with Alice." He stated frankly.

Then it dawned on me.

"Wait! If you're a…a vampire, then is the rest…of your family…are…are they all vampires too?"

"Took you long enough. And yes, they are."

"COOL!"

"That doesn't scare you at all?"

"No, not really."

"Well, in that case…breakfast time." He looked at me with a strange glimmer in his eyes. I'm sure my eyes went wide and my face white cause he laughed then pulled my face up to his and kissed me deeply again.

By this time, we were just getting into his car, me preparing myself for certain doom and him just laughing at me. I had my purse and my camera and then we were off. And then we were at his house again. He came over to my side and helped me out, holding my hand as we walked through the grass to the front door. Before we even got there, Alice, whom I would know by her pixie hair, had wrenched the door open and was running out, (well I guess she was running 'cause she got to us in the blink of an eye), to greet us.

"HI BELLA!"

"Hi Alice."

"ARE YOU READY TO GO SHOPPING!?"

"Uh…sure."

"GREAT! THEN LET'S GO!"

"Okahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Alice had wrenched me out of Edward's grasp and was towing me around the house, well more like dragging 'cause I can't run that fast, to what I guessed was a garage. When we stopped, I stood up, collected myself, then said,

"Alice, I can't run as fast as you." Stupid Vampire.

"Oh, right. SORRY, forgot, your human." Great, make me sound like a puppy or something. I could imagine it now. 'Awwwww, look at the cute little human! She's soooo _ku-te!_ Awwww, let's get her! You're a pretty human aren't you? Aren't you?' Eek.

But soon enough she was ushering me into the passenger's seat of a black Mercedes and she was in the drivers seat. She revved the engine and then we sped off towards who knows where to go to the mall.

* * *

Here i go again with the cliffhangers. Ha ha.

Oh, P.S. This is the last update for 3 days, so anticipate a new chapter on Monday the 21st. Then maybe on the 22nd, but that's gonna have to hold you over for 4 whole days, sorry. Luv you all for reading though! Does anyone know when Edward's Birthday is? What day? Anyone?


	17. Shopping With Alice

Documentary Ch.16

Hi everyone, hope you enjoy the chapter, 'cause, it's the last one before the end, (then there's an epilogue)

Disclaimer: (Okay, this is a mouthful...)

I do not own Twilight, Mercedez, Los Angeles, Rodeo Dr., Beverly Hills, California, Washington, Juicy Coture, Chanel, Juicy Coture, Michael Kors, Dolce and Gabanna, Prada, Bebe or Louis Vuittone, or Cafe Flores. So there.

Documentary Ch.16

Shopping with Alice

Camera turns on

"Hi! Bella here! And I'm going shopping!"

"YAY!"

"Yes, Alice, yay. Can you hear the sarcasm in my voice?" **Camera pans to Alice who is smiling and looking at the camera not the road**

"OH, don't be a sourpuss, it won't be so bad! No, not bad at all!"

"I think it will be bad. Edward said something about that."

"But Edward's a guy."

"True."

"My point exactly." **Alice smiles** "Besides, Edward is still upset from the last time. You see, Jasper and everybody else was gone except for me and Edward and I took him shopping and I bought him clothes and he didn't like them and I made him try stuff on and he's just grumpy. He's so MEAN! I mean, what kind of jerk doesn't _like_ shopping. He's just sour and so overprotective and…" **Camera turns off**

I turned that camera off before Alice could say something _really_ bad.

After Alice was done with her little rant which consisted of some pretty fowl names and a few pointing fingers, I finally got the chance to talk. By now I had figured that we weren't going to any of the local malls because Alice was driving at 113 miles an hour, which frightened me, good thing I had gone to the bathroom before we left, and we'd been driving for at least 30 minutes, we'd be anywhere close by now.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Two questions?"

"Shoot."

"Okay. One. Where are we going?"

"And two?"

"Two." I recoiled from the question I was about to ask, "Can we turn on some music?"

Alice laughed. "Okay. Answers. One, we are going to Los Angeles."

I chocked a little. "Los Angeles!?"

"Yes. Los Angeles. Beverly Hills to be exact."

"Um…okay,"

"We'll be there in 40 minutes. We'll be entering California in about…hmmm…5 minutes." She sped up then. "Oh, and don't worry about the sun, it's overcast today."

"Okay. Second Answer please."

"Two. Yes. We can. But that's not what you were going to ask."

"No. It wasn't."

"So, what were you going to ask?"

"Well, I was wondering if _you_ had special powers? Ya know, like Edward?" I felt slightly embarrassed mentioning her secret realities. I wondered if she was so sour about it like Edward.

She laughed lightly then smiled at me. "Yes. I do have powers, not like Edward's but similar. I can see the _future_." She took her hands off the steering wheel and did some weird thing with her fingers when she said 'future'. How we made that curve, I dunno.

"Does anybody else have powers?"

"Yes. Jasper. He can manipulate feelings, that comes in handy sometimes, like ya know, when you're really down and…" She trailed off.

She turned on some music then and we drove for about 10 minutes listening to Relient k.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you decide to take me shopping Alice? I mean, I hardly know you."

"Well. Do you want the truth?"

"Of course."

"Well, Edward has some things he needs to work out."

"Oh."

For the next 20 we just talked about "girl stuff" like school, and boys, and clothes, and music. Then we were in (sunny) Beverly Hills. Alice parked at a curb along some street called Rodeo Drive, whatever was so special about this street I will never know. (ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, she is clueless, P.S. if you didn't already know I live in Beverly Hills soo…ha, Bella is clueless!)

We went into a _lot_ of stores and bought a _lot_ of stuff. Some of the stores included: Juicy Cotuture in which Alice bought 4 pairs of shoes, 2 pairs of sunglasses, a pink handbag, 14 tops, 6 dresses, and 9 bottoms. She told me to pick out whatever I wanted but everything was so expensive and I was afraid to touch it. I did pick out, all by myself, 2 very cute tops, a pair of sunglasses, and a pair of jeans. That wasn't enough for Alice and we spent 10 minutes arguing about why me not wanting to buy more. In the end, Alice won and she picked out for me 7 more tops, 3 more pairs of shoes, 2 nice dresses, another pair of jeans, and a matching pair of a necklace and bracelet. The next store we went to was Chanel. Here, Alice bought 5 bags, 3 bottles of perfume, a watch, and a bathing suit. The latter I did not know why. Did she remember where we lived? Apparently not. For me she bought 2 bags, a bottle of perfume, 4 pounds of jewelry, 2 make-up compacts, and 10 bottles of nail polish. Suprisingly, I was anxious to go to the third store. The third store was Michael Kors. Here Alice bought 3 pairs of flats. I bought 3 pairs as well. We each bought matching handbags, I bought a belt and Alice bought a hat. Next we went to Dolce and Gabanna, then Bebe, then Louis Vuitton, then Prada. By the time we were done, Alice had at least 20 bags and I had 12. We stumbled back across the street to the car and loaded all our stuff into the trunk. Good thing the car had a big trunk.

"So," Alice said once we had settled ourselves down in the car, "Where do you want to eat?"

"Uh…you or me."

She laughed at this, "You silly!"

"You don't have any recommendations do you?"

She laughed again. "Of course not, unless…_you'd_ like to vouleenteer?" Then before I could look frightened, she laughed and I had to join in.

"Well, I guess we could just look around for places to eat?" I asked.

"Sure."

We drove around Beverly Hills for 15 minutes looking for a good place for me to get some food. We stopped in front of a café called Café Flore. I decided that I was too hungry to care what kind of food it was, (btw, it's French food with like a California twist. I absolutely _love_ this place!), it turned out to be some kind of French food. I looked at the menu for a few minutes then a waiter with a French accent came up to me and asked "ife e coould take mi orderr?" I ended up ordering the "Rive Gauche", which translated means Vegetarian, (okay, I'm not a vegetarian, but this is _super_ good. Don't knock it till you try it! Funny story, I kinda didn't want it but my Veggie friend bet me 200 that I would like it, sadly that day, I lost 200.), in it, it had avacado, cucumbers, tomatoes, lettuce, alfalfa sprouts, provolone cheese, and Dijon mustard all inside a pita! It was surprisingly delicious. After I ate and we paid the waiter (and actually, this place isn't expensive, nummy sandwich, French fries or a sald, 11. Good deal if you ask me!) it was time for us to go, Alice said.

"Awwww. I don't wanna leave. I had fun."

"Told you you'd have fun," Alice said, mocking me a little, I grimiced then got in the car and held on for dear life. We arrived back in Forks after about an hour of driving, normally, that would've taken us 3 days, comfortably. (You could actually probably do it in 2 days if you drove like 12 hours one day nonstop, then like 6 hours nonstop the next day. Eegh. Not my forte. But it's like 1,200 miles. So yea, for Alice going like 150, it wouldn't take an hour, probably a couple but let's play along, okay. It took me and my (200 stealing veggie) friend 3 days to get to Portland, to see her boyfriend over winter break. Sadly, they broke up during Spring Break, he txted her and stuff, she cried….end rant). I expected to go back to the Cullen's house but instead Alice drove me straight to my house, Charlie was home early, it was Sunday afterall, so he was surprised when I stumbled into the house, carrying 6 bags and little Alice carrying the other 6.

"Hi."

"Hi, talk later, my arms are gonna fall off."

"Uh. Okay."

I went up to my room with Alice and we dropped my bags on the floor. Then we went back downstairs. It dawned on me then, that I didn't have a good reason to be carrying all those bags.

"Hi dad."

"Hi Chief Swan!" Alice chirped.

"Hi girls. Bella. I didn't know you were friends with Alice?" Alice beamed when he said that.

"Uh, guess I never mentioned her, that's who I've been hanging out all weekend with, Alice and her brother Edward."

"Oh. Is this _Edward_ you're boyfriend?"

"Uh. No." I lied and it killed me. (Imagine Juliet stabbing herself in the tomb, "for never was there a tale of more woe, than that of Juliet and her Romeo." –Prince Escalus.)

"Oh, okay. Where'd you get all the bags?"

"That was me!" Alice piped in. "I missed this whole week of school to spend all my birthday money in Beverly Hills, I bought Bella a bunch of stuff too."

"Wouldn't it have taken you a long time to drive there and back?"

"Oh, flew there, drove back, got back Friday evening."

"Oh, did you have fun?"

"Yea."

"Thanks for the stuff Alice, she still hasn't let me see it."

"But it's Sunday."

"Yep. I like torture!"

We all laughed then Alice and I went upstairs to "look" at my new clothes when I remembered that I had a party to go to.

"Oh crap! Alice I--"

"Have a party to go to?" She finished.

"Yes."

"Yea. I know things. I could see you there" (Ding Dong: This is _Twilight_, no werewolves, she can see little Indian boys.)

"Oh."

"So, what would you like to wear?" Alice asked guesturing towards the bags and clothes that now littered my room.

"Actually Alice, I'd prefer to wear just something simple and not-expensive looking. You see--"

"This guy has a crush on you and you don't like him back and you don't want to lead him on. I understand. You see…connection…" she pointed to her head. "Why don't you wear this?" Alice suggested handing me a brown and white plaid short sleeved sweater and a pair of very fashionable bell bottoms and a pair of glittery flats and told me to go change. It was a very sensible outfit, I pulled my hair up into the pony-tail twist and Alice put on a little makeup. I was beginning to really like Alice. We went downstairs then, just as Charlie called me, and then Alice left with a wave and a "see you tomorrow"! While Charlie and I hopped into my truck and left for La Push.

The party was fun. We all had pizza (again) and we listened to some music. I met a couple of girls there, Leah and Emily, I think their names were and we got along. I talked with Jacob a little. He still didn't seem to be completely over it. Oh well. He could go suck a rock. I already _had_ a boyfriend. I got back home tired and ready for bed. I changed back into my PJ's, still on the bathroom floor, shook my hair out, washed my face off, then quickly brushed my teeth. After giving my Dad a goodnight hug, I walked into my room then immediately fell backwards. There he was, sitting on my bed, again.

"GOD! WILL YOU PLEASE STOP DOING THAT!?" I screamed.

"Bella! Who _are_ you talking to!?"

"Ughh. Nobody Dad!"

"Then why are you screaming!?"

"Because, I keep…TRIPPING, and I want to stop!"

"Okay. Be careful." Hook, line, and sinker.

"You really need to stop tripping." A different velvety voice was saying in my ear. I just rolled my eyes and went and sat on my bed.

"So…how was shopping with Alice?"

"It wasn't so bad as I thought." I grumbled.

"How was the party?"

"Fine."

"Are you mad?"

"No."

"You seem like it."

"I'm not."

He grabbed my chin in his hand this time, "I'm sorry. You should expect me to be here every night now."

"Really?" I wasn't angry anymore.

"Yep."

"Sweet."

He chuckled a little. "It is sweet," then he pressed his lips to mine in the most tender, sweetest kiss in the entire world.


	18. AW, I ran out of Tape!

Documentary Ch.17

Hey guys! I just wanted to say thanks to all my faithful readers and reviewers because this is the last chapter! I know, i wanna cry too, but hang in there, hang in there. I was thinking of doing a sequal but right now that is an iffy and i have an excellent idea for a story which i hope you will all check out. (Preview in Epilogue) So again, thank you sooooooo much for your faithfulness and puttin up with my dorkiness. Check out my homepage for _Twilight_-esk songs and bits and pieces about me! Remember my name and THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.

GOODBYE!

Documentary Ch.17

"AW, I ran out of tape!"

Monday morning was great. School was great. My evening was great. Same for Tuesday, and Wednesday, and Thursday. Friday morning was filled with excitement because it was Friday and my afternoon wasn't going too shabbily either. School was over, I had survived the first day of dodgeball without a scratch. Without bruises…well, that's another story. I was riding in Edward's Volvo, he was only going 15 miles over the speed limit on my request and both him and Alice were complaining about the slowness. But we still made it to Edward's house in record time.

"See guys, that wasn't so bad? Was it."

"YES!" They said in unison.

I took Edward's right hand in my left then and hooked Alice's left arm around my right and we all skipped towards the house. Well actually, me and Alice skipped and Edward just walked next to us, rolling his eyes.

All this week I had been filming excessively. Everything was documented. Me brushing my teeth, me blow drying my hair, Alice putting make-up on me, the array of new clothes (next weekend we were going to the opening of this new store in Portland, it was gonna rock!), me eating lunch, Edward and I in Biology, even Edward loosing _Through the Fire and Flames_ on Expert being held upside down by his brother Emmett. Everything was there, safe and sound in my camcorder.

Presently we were all lounging about, not really talking about anything, on the big white couches in their living room. My head was in Edward's lap and Alice was sitting crosslegged on the loveseat.

**Camera turns on**

"So guys, what are we doing?" **Camera is pointed up at Edward's face, he is smil—ing. Sorry, forgot to breathe for a second.**

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I dunno? How about you Alice?"

"Shopping!?" **Alice breaks into a smile then gives Bella puppy dog eyes.**

"I've had enough of that for one week, thank you."

"Me too. You go shopping, and I don't have you."

"Aww. You're sweet." **Bella and Edward kiss, just a little peck**

"INCOMING!" **View pans to top of staircase where you see Emmett jump all the way down the stairs and crash into the coffee table.**

"Emmett!"

"Emmett!"

"Emmett! Nice one!"

"Edward!"

"Edward!"

"What?"

"Oh never mind."

"Yea, never mind _big brother_."

"I think you broke the table."

**Emmett holds up two legs from the coffee table.**

"Uh, guess I did."

**Everyone laughs.**

**Beep, Beep, Beep**

**Screen goes black**

**Camera turns off**

"AW, I ran out of tape."

"That's too bad, sorry."

"Yea, sorry Bella. Did you finish everything you needed?" Alice asked.

"Did you get my awesome jump!?"

"Emmett!"

"Emmett!"

"Still think that was nice."

Sigh.

"Well, I guess that's the end of my documenting days."

"Let's watch it!" Alice suggested. "Then we can go shopping for a new coffee table and get some clothes while we're at it."

I just shook my head and sat up while Edward went and got the correct cables out of my bag and plugged them in, he then plugged my camera in and started the film.

* * *

OH MY GAWD! That was it! That was the end! Please be sure to stay tuned for the Epilogue and a sneak preview of my new story!


	19. Epilogue

Documentary-Epilogue

Hi guys! Welcome to the Epilogue, or as i like to call it... _Documentary Special Edition!_ Get it, cause _Eclipse Special Editon _has sneak preview of _Breaking Dawn_, at the end of this chapter, the final one, there is a sneak peak into my new story..._ Sparkling Eyes, Blood, Lies, and Nirvana!_ Whoo-Hoo!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Documentary-Epilogue

"The Viewing of the Film"

"Aww. Is that your mom?" Alice asked, "She's so cute and carefree!"

"Yep, that's my mom alright."

"Not a shabby car either…." Alice stated.

(Of course Edward has already seen this, but don't tell Bella, alright, got it?)

"Man, what a BEE-OTCH!" Emmett said, flinging his hand out like a "girl."

"Yea, she was. At least Ted and Jeb were nice."

"That's good. I'm sorry you had to put up with that." Edward said touching my nose and making me giggle. Emmett pretended to choke.

"Oh, shut up Emmett!" Alice shouted. "They're cute! At least they don't do the stuff you and Rose _do._" Both Alice and Edward seemed to shudder, Emmett just frowned, shrugged and watched the movie.

"Sound sleeper?"

"Yep. God I always fall asleep in cars, of course not when you guys are driving cause I'm too scared!" We all laughed.

"Ha! I knew it, 14 hours of sleep in minimum for you."

"Oh, shut it. I can't stay up…infinitely, I need SLEEP!"

"Oh, don't get mad,"

"No!" I said banging my chest like an ape, "Bella tired! Bella need sleep!"

"You're so cute when you talk in third person." Emmett gaged again.

We watched the introductions of all of my friends with little comments about each of them. Then came the embarrassing part.

"I can't watch." I said covering my eyes.

Everyone laughed when they heard me say, "Oh yes he _is_." I just withered.

When I started crying, everyone gave me a hug or a kiss except Emmett who just told me that emotions were stupid. Edward smacked him and that made me laugh. Then he stuck his tounge out at me.

Everyone started laughing their guts out when I threw the bra at Jacob and then I received high fives from everyone.

"You know, at dinner, he threw a pancake at me."

"The nerve!" Alice said.

Emmett mimicked her, Alice slapped him.

"What is it!? Slap Emmett day!?"

"Yes." I chimed in. We all laughed.

"I was really excited when I got my truck."

"I still hate you for that." Emmett and Alice were in hysterics now and I was blushing and trying to suppress giggles. It was that stupid day when I had asked Edward in the middle of Biology whether he wore boxers or briefs. Stupid, Stupid, STUPID!

"That's rich Bella, high five." Emmett held up his hand.

"I still remember the last time I gave you a high five, I'll pass."

"I'll give you a high five!" Alice said.

"Gee Bella, I didn't know you were _that_ obsessed!"

"Sorry."

"I don't mind, the Edward kissed me again." It was the GHIII day, when I had hyperventilated into the camera.

"Never take me hiking again."

"Deal."

"That's our meadow," Edward whispered into my ear.

"It sure is." I whispered back.

"Did I mention never to take me hiking again."

"Yes."

"Oh. Okay."

"Alice, did you know that you're crazy?"

"Yes, and proud of it!"

"Actually, Emmett, the shopping wasn't that bad, it was actually the most fun I've had shopping in years."

"YAY!" Alice screamed, jumping up and down and clapping her hands together. It was so easy to please Alice.

We watched the rest of the movie in scilence occasionally broken by giggles.

Then the screen went black. Edward unattatched everything and put it back in my bag. Alice had already taken off to go shopping for a new table and some more clothes I imagine and Emmett had gone…somewhere, hopefully not to the top of the stairs to jump off again.

But for right now, Edward and I were utterly alone.

"We're alone."

"I know."

Edward threw me onto the couch then and bent over me, enveloping me in (ha ha, my cat just had the _dumbest_ look on her face, sorry) the most passionate kiss we have ever shared.

"GROSS GUYS!" Emmett screamed from the top of the stairs, Edward broke off and glared but I just laughed.

Life in the dreary town of Forks, Washington wasn't going to be so bad after all.

FIN

* * *

Sneak Preview: _Sparkling Eyes, Blood, Lies, and Nirvana!_

Bella was not Edward's first love. Charlotte Antoinette was. But it was a secret, hushed love that neither was able to accept. So what happen's when Edward's _second_ love moves to Forks. Drama Ensues. Rated M. (for language and suggestive themes)

Bonus_: _Ever wonder why Edward is so careful when kissing Bella and so reluctant to change her? Read the story.

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE SNEAK PEAK! PLEASE READ THE STORY! FIRST POST WILL UP MONDAY, JULY 21ST IF INTERESTED! THANKS AGAIN FOR YOUR DEDICATION TO THIS STORY! AU REVIOR!


End file.
